New Beginnings
by bellaXmonster
Summary: A death put Bianca Witwicky in the care of her uncle Ron and Aunt Judy, shortly after she is dragged into an alien war because of her cousin Sam's brain. She didnt even know he had one. BeexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so to any readers of my previous stories sorry : ( but my Worlds apart story is most likely going onto a hiatus as i revamp it. My character and story i think started out good but then just turned...slightly sue-ish because i was trying so hard to get chapters out and to write.  
>So while i rewrite i am posting this story that i have been working on for some time : ) I've always been a big transformers nerd, i grew up with the animated series so i figured why not? I am always in the mood for a good transformers fic.<br>In typical Bellaxmonster style it will have romance in it, though minimal at the beginning, i have a story line plotted out for the last two movies in the series.  
>So it will start in ROTF because the first movie should just not be messed with, most OC's become too third wheelish, in my opinion.<br>It will be a BeeXOC story, friendship/romance.  
>Enjoy, reviews and critiques are love. Also i am looking for a Beta reader : )<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee<strong>

Bumblebee let out another metallic groan, this truly wasn't fair. He glared up at the window where the reason for his discomfort lay unaware of his Ill-intent. Bee had never known that he could ever dislike a human so much without ever even interacting with them until now.  
>How could Sam do this to him? They had saved the world together for Primus's sake! He was Sam's first car and if it weren't for him Sam could kiss Mikaela goodbye because she would never have said hello to him in the first place. And how did he thank him? By running off to college and leaving him in the care of a neglectfull, sulking femme who hadn't even given him a second glance.<br>Another metallic sigh echoed through the garage as Bee thought over the events of the past week.

"_Look Bee, I know I haven't taken you out much lately and I'm sorry but things have been kind of crazy lately." Static filled the air while Bee searched for a station and soon 'One' by three dog night paired with the spritzing of wiper fluid was causing Sam to roll his eyes.  
>"No need to be a drama queen" He scolded and flicked off the radio. "My cousin is coming to stay with us for awhile, her parents died in some freak car accident in texas, last time I saw her was before dad's and her dad's big argument over our great grandfather. Her dad always claimed he was crazy, dad would never admit it though and last I remember they parted on bad terms." He chuckled darkly, "if only Uncle Jim could see us now, bet he wouldn't think Grandpa was crazy anymore" Sam laughed and shook his head. Before looking out the window as the call for Flight 932 pickups echoed over the speakers.<br>"Well, here goes nothing" he muttered and Bumble tightened his seat belt to try and comfort his charge._

Sam was right to be nervous. This Femme was a handful, and she hardly spoke! The entire Witwicky house had been on red alert all week, bending over backwards to try and cater to the girls needs and she never even left her room except to go to the bathroom. Sam was never allowed to eat in his room and he often tiptoed around the house at night to sneak food up to his room, but Judy kept a constant flow of tray's filled with food circulating through the girls room. He didn't understand it.

_The ride home was quiet, Sam kept fidgeting and Bumblebee would tighten his strap or purposely hit a pothole to try and get Sam the message to calm down. His constant moving was making Bee uneasy as well.  
>"So it's been awhile huh, Bia?" Sam tried; the small girl who sat in the passenger seat smiled softly and nodded but made no other move to keep the conversation going.<br>_**Just one heart that needs to open Just one word will break the ice. **_Bee tried and his engine rumbled with laughter as the girl nearly leapt out the window with an "Aye Dios Mio!" Sam apologized with a few quick thrusts to his dash going with the ever common "radios busted". She calmed down slightly then but still looked warily at the radio and brought a finger to her lips and Bumblebee quickly swerved sharply causing her hand to fly from her mouth.  
>He was not about to let her leave anymore fingernails lying about on his upholstery. Fingernail biting was one human habit that Bumblebee could never get over.<br>Sam hissed at him swearing that if he didn't knock it off he would have Mikaela come over and take him apart.  
>"Are you ok Sam?" A small voice called and Sam sheepishly smiled at Bia who had finally spoken up. Her thumb was back at her Lips and with a small sigh Bee gave up.<br>"Ya, sorry my steering is a little touchy. Just got it fixed" he lied, she nodded and turned back to looking out the window.  
>The females speech pattern was different than Sams, her words had a small lilt to them and her R's had much more emphasis than the rest of her letters.<br>"You have an accent now." Sam commented causing her to blush and shrug her shoulders up to her ears.  
>"Yes well, English is not spoken much back home. Even dad tried to speak Spanish, no matter how bad he was at it" she trailed off and Sam scrambled to keep the conversation from going stale.<br>"Uh, well, it's really nice. I mean guys love accents, I think it's hot!...Not that I think your hot! I mean you are but you're my cousin and I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that your accent isn't…bad" Sam finished, giving up on trying saving himself.  
>Small peals of laughter caused Sam to smile, deciding that his screw up wasn't that bad considering it had brought a smile to Bia's face.<br>"You are still so funny!" she chided, "just like when we were young! Such a jokester!" Sam counted this one as a win in his book._

Bianca Zaragoza-Adelita Witwicky. Her family lived right on the border of Texas, her mother being from Mexico needed the Hispanic support. Bumblebee had looked up all her files, where she was Born, her elementary school records, health records, everything. Even after reading through the articles on her Fathers accident, and her Mothers obituary He still couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for or like the small human femme. After all it was her fault that his systems were cramped and his exterior was coated with dust. He longed to transform out of his Alt mode and move around, work his legs and shake off the grime. Yet he couldn't even stretch his legs as a car. Sam warned him about not taking off unless one of his parents made the show of taking him out so as not to arise suspicion with Bia like he had done with Sam all those months ago, But, Ron and Judy had left yesterday For their trip to Paris, and what a production that had been.

_They had just Gotten Sam off to college the day before and Bumblebee still sat pouting in the driveway at being left behind. This just wasn't fair! He had been looking forward to college since Sam had sent out his applications and he had been rejected in just a matter of moments. Now he was watching Ron and Judy argue over the Paris trip.  
>"Ron we can't just leave her here alone! She just lost her parents!" Judy argued as Ron hefted their packed bags into the car.<br>"Judy, the trip is already paid for, we can't cancel now" he called over his shoulder causing his wife to frown and cross her arms.  
>"I can't believe you! You would leave a poor girl alone in her time of need. Your own flesh and blood even! What would your brother say?" Ron spun around, face flushed.<br>"My brother is dead Judy, and we have taken in his daughter. What more can he want from me?" he fumed, still sore at their last argument, though mostly hurt that he never got to say goodbye on better terms " This trip has been planned for months, and I know it's at an inconvenient time but life is full of inconveniences. No sacrifice no Victory" Judy scowled at him and turned around to stomp back inside "You know, that's exactly the attitude that sent your brother running off and kept my niece from me all these years!" she accused but was stopped when she saw said niece standing at the door.  
>This had been the first time bee had seen the Femme since she had Ridden home in him and he felt slightly guilty at his ill will towards her.<br>Her long hair was matted and looked like she hadn't brushed it in days, her dark eyes were rimmed red and slightly puffy, an irritated red tipped her nose and her cheeks were flushed.  
>One of her old shirts hung off her slightly curvy, plump frame, A plain blue t-shirt, and a simple pair of khaki shorts that still had the price tag hanging off of it decorated her bottom.<br>"Aunt Judy, please worry about me. I don't want to cause trouble really, Por favor, go." Her voice was rough and her accent lilted her words and made her sound even more pitiful. Judy sighed and took her into her arms.  
>"Oh honey, you're not causing any trouble. This isn't your fault." She let Judy hold her, but made no move to hug her back.<br>"Please Aunt Judy. Go. I'll be ok." After a few more minutes of back forth between the two women Judy agreed to go, albeit unwillingly._

So now it was just him and Bia. And she had made herself scarce. So annoyed, cramped, and longing for interaction Bee went to his last resort.

He rumbeled with laughter as he saw the brown headed mess jerk into sight and watched as she squinted down at the yard and her eyes locked on him, alarms blaring, lights flashing. She heaved a sigh and disappeared from view, a few minutes later appearing at the door.  
>She still stood in the same clothing from before, Her face looked even worse, pale, swollen, and red.<br>She squinted at the light before making her way towards him. She stuck the key in the lock and Turned it, which should have turned off his alarm, but he wasn't done yet. After the alarm didn't cease she sighed and pulled his door open, sliding into his driver's seat and began clicking the lock button, nothing. So she began to push buttons all over his dash, searching for the one that would turn off his systems.  
>Finally he grew bored, seeing as she wasent going to do anything but continue to push buttons and turned his alarm off of his own accord.<br>"Finally" she muttered and leaned back in his seat. He expected her to head back inside then but surprised him by sticking the keys in his ignition and starting the car up.  
>Backing out of the drive way she drove slowly down the street, and Bee couldn't help the groan of his engine. If felt so good to be moving again, then noticed the human had not put her seatbelt on and clicked it on for her, causing her to jump.<br>She grabbed at the belt and pulled but he wouldn't let up on his hold. Sam had been very clear about protocols with Bia in the car seeing as her parents had just parished in an automotive accident and one of the first rules was the seatbelt rule.  
>Sighing she went to unbuckle the belt but bee was fed up.<br>He took control of the wheel and pulled down a road and his radio flickered on

**Click it or ticket!** A voice boomed through the radio with sirens in the background. She gasped and began to fight for control of the wheel which he let her have back.  
>Unfortunately though she quickly u-turned at the next light and traced her route back home, the whole time muttering about how the car was possessed.<br>She screamed out right as his radio blared on again

**Shut up and drive!** At that point they were in the drive way and she pulled the keys out of the ignition quickly and stumbled out of the car staring wide eyed as the engine still rumbled. He watched amused as she made the sign of the cross and blubbered out a prayer before optimus's voice flickered over his Comm link, calling him back to base to go over recent decepticon action.  
>He debated trying to coax the human to come with him, not sure if leaving her home alone was the best idea but quickly decided against it as she turned and ran into the house slamming the door shut.<br>He pulled out of the drive way, and chuckled softly at the sight of two brown eyes watching him from behind a pair of drawn shades.

**BIA**

She hated it here. That much she had decided, she hated the large houses that seemed much too big for the number of occupants it held, hated the large fenced yards that kept everyone separate, hated the perfectly green grass that decorated every yard, hated the bustling streets that were full of foul smelling cars, she hated that her parents had left her like this.  
>Sure they said everything was bigger in Texas, but she grew up in a predominately Hispanic community, with small quaint houses, and small Panaderias that she visited daily for a fresh Concha. She rarely ventured out of her community and was now regretting that she didn't join her father more when he offered to take her out with him.<br>Everything about this place made the lump in her stomach heavier, even this car drove her crazy as its radio kept flicking on and startling her.  
>Her knuckles were white from clutching the rosary from around her neck. She was too embarrassed to speak anymore, knowing that her time in Texas had also left her with a small accent from speaking Spanish so often, not that she had much desire for conversing with a cousin she barely knew anymore.<br>The Witwicky house was much the same as she had remembered, her uncle kept his yard perfectly tidy, and the house stood beautifully against the sun but Bia could only scowl at it. This wasn't her home.  
>Her Aunt had wrapped her up in a quick hug just as she had expected and she quickly tried to dismiss herself, not able to keep up with the day's events.<br>She still shook slightly from the flight she had to take, she got stuck in a five foot tree just last month, too afraid to climb down and they expected her to stomach flying thousands of feet above the ground? She felt sorry for the poor man who sat next to her, who she more than once grabbed onto when the plane shook slightly.  
>~~~<p>

The room they had given her was plain, but still to perfect and clean for Bia's tastes. The white sheets of the bed gave her a headache and she sighed seeing the bags of new clothes that perched at the foot of the obviously new sheets.  
>She quickly moved them from their spot next to the dresser, not having enough energy to put them away in the drawers and collapsed on the bed.<br>She hated South Gate, California

The Day's passed in a blur, and she couldn't care less. Trays of food appeared and disappeared from her night stand, rarely would the Witwicky family attempt to make conversation with her, which was just fine with her.  
>Her lips were dry and chapped and her eyes stung from the constant flow of tears that left her with a pounding headache and stuffy nose. She must have looked a mess, but what did that matter? She rarely left her room, let alone the house; no one was going to see her.<br>~~~

It was on the fifth day after her arrival that Sam left for college, he tried to stay upbeat around Bia, which she greatly appreciated and tried to return some of his energy but felt she failed miserably.  
>"freshmen can't have cars on campus so I am leaving Bee here" she still couldn't believe he named the devil car. And with no originality, a yellow and black stripped car named bumblebee, how unique! "So while I'm away he is all yours!" he beamed handing her a small chain of keys.<br>"Thanks Sam" her voice was rough from not using it and she tried her best at a small smile but was afraid it had come out as a grimace.  
>"And my number is programmed into the phone that mom and dad gave you, so if you have any questions, or if anything weird happens don't be afraid to call" he advised and she nodded, setting the keys down on her nightstand, not intending to ever use them, and stood up giving Sam a weak hug.<br>"Goodbye Sammy," she whispered, using her childhood nickname for the boy.  
>He hugged her back before Ron's voice called up from the yard telling him to hurry it up.<p>

She almost sighed in relief when she watched Ron and Judy pull out of the driveway finally, not that she was ungrateful for what they had done for her or anything, but she just felt like they were expecting something from her and she wasn't sure what it was.  
>Judy would always pause when leaving her room and Bia would pretend to busy herself with something which would result in a sigh as Judy departed.<br>Ron seemed to try almost too hard sometimes, and often asked about her late father and how he was, if he ever talked about old times they had together.  
>She heard them at night, Ron comforting Judy telling her that it was completely normal, that she had just suffered a great loss. That it would take time for her to come around and open back up.<br>Now, it was just her for the next two weeks. A weight lifted from her chest and for the first time she left her room and walked throughout the entire house.  
>As she entered the living room she paused and her entire body went rigid, she was unsure of how to proceed before walking up to the shelf full of pictures and gently turned one face down so she could no longer see the beaming faces of her parents stare back at her.<p>

It was only the second day of being alone in the Witwicky House when a loud alarm pierced through her restless sleep. Her heart nearly burst from her chest and she looked out the window to see the car Sam had left her was beeping and flashing its lights wildly.  
>She heaved a sigh and made her way down stairs, grabbing the keys and cautiously stepped outside.<br>The sun light burnt her eyes and she paused, squinting to get used to the brightness. She debated on grabbing a blanket off her bed and laying outside as she neared the car.  
>She turned the key in the lock which always did the trick back home when her father's old car's alarm went off, nothing, she plopped down into the driver's seat and tried the locks, nothing. Letting out an annoyed sigh she began to push buttons that looked promising. After a few moments of this the alarm finally quit and she sat back looking at the wheel.<br>She was already here, might as well go for a drive, get out for a while. She reasoned with her self feeling a slight bout of cabin fever beginning to kick in as she slid the keys into the engine. As they turned onto the street she noticed a small groan come from the engine and made a note to ask Sam if there were any problems with the car.  
>Her heart nearly stopped when the seat belt snapped around her waist of it's own accord and tried to loosen it as it sight tightly against her chest. But it wouldn't budge, jumping again when the radio shot of broadcasting a police message and once again when the wheel jerked out of her grip.<br>She gave up on the belt and tried to gain control of the vehicle once more, which she did and quickly turned home.  
>This was a devil car! As she pulled into the driveway she outright screamed as the Radio turned back on, even louder this time and belted a Rhianna song, Pulling the keys out of the ignition she stumbled out and landed on her rear.<br>She watched with wide eyes as the car continued to run and said a quick prayer and made the sign of the cross, she wasn't the best catholic, she didn't pray every day or say ten hail mary's everytime she cursed in fact she drove her mother crazy when she refused to wake up for church some Sundays, but she knew enough to know when the work of the devil was afoot.  
>So she ran, slamming the door shut she sighed and slid down it to rest on the floor. Hearing the crunching of gravel she peeked out of the window that sat next to the door and watched it disappear from the drive way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter, again, reviews are always much appreciated but will not run this story because I'm writing it for me : ) again looking for beta and have a dandy day! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee was heartbroken that night as he drove home, or he thought he would be if he had a heart. Sam's denial weighed heavily on Bee; they had been through so much together and for the second time that week he had just tossed Bee aside.  
>Deep down he understood that Sam just wanted a normal life, but why couldn't he understand that he had something much better. Most of these human's didn't even know of the existence of the Autobots, let alone have one as their best friend!<br>Sam was lucky, his life was full of adventure and he should quit running from it and just embrace it.  
>Heaving another heavy sigh his engine rumbled in discontempt.<br>He was so distracted by his longing for his best friend to come back to him that Bumblebee didn't notice the traces of energon and foreign presence until his sensors were nearly screaming at him.  
>Pausing and going on red alert he quickly scanned the residence for any trace of the decepticon that had been in his yard earlier. Finding nothing he relaxed slightly before he realized that there weren't even any heat signatures coming from inside the house, he panicked scanning again but found that nothing, human nor bot was to be found on the residence.<br>It was then he noticed the front door that had been left wide open, transforming out of his alternate mode, hoping that no stray civilians decided to go on a midnight walk; he crept forward on his hands and knees.  
>There on the front porch a small glint caught his optics and, Bumblebee reached forward tentatively and picked up the small necklace that he remembered hung around the girls neck earlier.<br>He panicked, whirring loudly, hoping that she would come to the door to find out what all the noise was about, but he knew she wouldn't. She was taken.  
>Turning from the house he quickly transformed back into his alternate form and raced down to the street frantically calling out to Optimus over his Comm link.<p>

Bia clutched the phone to her chest back against her bedroom door. She had been trying to call Sam for hours, but his phone kept cutting to voicemail, which she had filled soon after with message after message about his satanic car.  
>Calling the police had crossed her mind a few times, but would they really believe her? Believe that a car was possessed by the devil and ran of its own accord?<br>It sounded crazy even to her; the only thing that kept her from thinking she had completely lost it was the dull throb from her rear, when she landed ungracefully after the thrill ride.  
>So she sat, unmoving and unsure of what to do. Night was falling quickly and she hadn't seen hide or hair of the possessed car. She had removed her mother's Rosary from around her neck and it was clutched in her left hand, phone in the right. Her mind was racing with the events of that day, of the strange antics of the car.<br>A few times she even thought that maybe it hadn't meant to be so mean; perhaps it was just bored, after all when Sam was home he was constantly out driving around in it. Bored? It was a car, not a person, cars don't get bored they don't get anything but dirty. She had lost it.  
>However, she couldn't debate much longer on the subject as the doorbell rang. She sprang to her feet and looked out the window to see a Police car down below, her heart felt heavy. Had Sam got her messages and called the cops? Maybe Ron and Judy were worried and asked him to come check on her.<br>She shoved the phone in her pocket and headed down the stairs as the bell rang again.  
>Opening it she had to blink as bright headlights nearly blinded her, and she could barely make out the figure of the man who stood on her porch.<br>"Are you Bianca Zaragoza-adelita Witwicky?" he asked, the voice had sounded so distant though and she had to double take to make sure his lips were even moving.  
>"Yes, that is me" she answered unsurely, suddenly feeling very alone and very vulnerable. "Did Sam call you?" she asked, but he seemed to ignore her.<br>"I'm going to have to ask that you come with me" he pressed on. His deep voice sent shivers rushing down her spine, it was so monotone almost mechanical. She took a step back, surprised by his request.  
>"For what?"<br>"If you do not comply then I will use force" his lips danced over the words and not once did he budge. Sunglasses covered his eyes preventing her from making contact. Why was he even wearing sunglasses? The sun had set over an hour ago. She took another step back and placed a hand on the door, clutching the rosary tighter, silently praying for protection. She remembered occasionally when the cops from the county would make rounds through her old town and cause unrest, often taking a neighbor into custody unrightfully.  
>"I'm sorry, but unless you tell me why I'm staying here" she stated, with a frown etched on her face she went to close the door, her stomach twisting and turning in nerves when a metallic clang caught her attention. Peering past the man her eyes widened as a small spidery robot skittered towards her.<br>A sharp prick in her neck and she reached her hand up to feel what the offending object was that caused her such discomfort. Her fingers closed over a small pen like object, pulling it out she surveyed it and nearly heaved when her eyes landed on the long needle that previously was deep in her the wave of nausea came one of dizziness and she fell to her knees. She tried to clear that haze that was settling into her mind but the more she faught the quicker her head spun. Collapsing completely against the wooden floor she watched through half lidded eyes as the police officer disappeared from her view. She couldn't be sure if it was whatever was in the syringe that was causing it but she could have sworn she saw the police cruiser fold in on itself and morph into an almost human figure and then, she was gone.

After the doctor had tranquilized the human Femme Barricade bent down and, none to gently picked her up, careful enough to not squash the human completely but not so much as so she wouldn't feel some discomfort upon her waking.  
>He sneered down at the limp body in his grasp; the fleshies were so weak, so vulnerable. They had utterly no defense at all. What right did such a weak species have to inhabit this planet?<br>Placing her in the cab of his chest he transformed back into his Alternate mode and opened his door for the small spidery Con to climb back in before turning his lights and sirens on, heading back towards the old factory that was now labeled as base for the next phase of their plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope if anyone cares or is reading this that they enjoyed : )<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I was really excited to see that I got a few reviews and story alerts : ) always good to get. So just so everyone's on board my update time is currently about once a week, I have a lovely Beta who volunteered to help me work over my writing now so it also depends on their turn around time but like i said new chapters will come out roughly once a week. Thanks for reading : ) A well rounded review is my best friend!**

Letting out a groan, Bia rolled onto her side as the encasing darkness slowly began to lift. Her head pounded fiercely and she frantically searched for something to throw up in as her stomach recoiled. Finding no such container, she had no option but to settle for leaning over the table that she rested on as her body rejected what little food she had in her stomach.  
>A reel of images from the previous night played on fast forward through her mind and, as she rolled onto her side to examine her surroundings a horrendous sight made her blood run cold and a scream tore from her lips as her wide eyes stared up at the menacing form that loomed over her.<br>Sheets of thick, polished metal built up the beast that filled the deserted warehouse. Glowing red eyes stared down at her and what appeared like a mouth crammed full of jagged teeth sneered as she tried to scramble backwards.  
>Reaching out it grabbed onto her small frame, none to gently, and a gasp of pain cut her screams short while a solid snap sent tears welling up in her eyes as pain blossomed in her side.<br>She couldn't grasp any logical explanation as to what was happening nor why. A normal human kidnapper she could understand. At this point he would gratefully be at the mercy of another human  
>But, this thing, that now held her at least 20 feet off the ground was definitely not human, and sent fear coursing through her veins like she had never felt before.<br>Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she tried to imagine herself anywhere but in the death grip of the monster before her.  
>"Well, hello there little human." His voice grated on her ears, she screamed again, blood running cold as the metallic sound sent chills down her spine, before being cut off as the hand that held her increased its grip and shook her violently.<br>"Enough! Your vocal processors annoy me!" When the pressure became too great she had no other choice but to stop, but not before another crack sounded from her side.  
>"Please, I don't understand" she paused, panting trying to catch her breath. Every intake of air sent a sharp pain through her rib cage and she gritted her teeth. "What do you want," she sobbed.<br>"Your cousin Sam has something I want. Something I need, your simply here to make sure he doesn't make any rash decisions," he cooed before looking away from her.  
>The sound of a helicopter echoed in the distance, catching the monsters attention. "Right on time" he grunted.<br>She started and watched wide eyed as a car crashed through the roof and another creature much like the first followed it in. It's hand turned into a fast spinning saw and as it cut through the vehicle she heard a familiar scream.  
>"Sam?" Bianca cried out as her cousin stumbled from the decimated car. Relief crashed upon her at the sight of a familiar face. She recognized his girlfriend, Mikaela who she had met briefly, as she fell out and one other boy who she had never met picked up the rear.<br>"Bia!" he shouted back, body tensing as his eyes fell upon the monster that held her. "Megatron" he breathed.  
>Tears streamed down Bia's face as she watched the terror slide onto the new captives faces, the brief hope that had begun to swell in her chest was put out like a light.<br>"Come here boy," Megatron demanded. Sam stumbled forward, arms raised in surrender. "Closer!" he barked.  
>"Sam," Biance whimpered. "I don't understand. What's happening?"<br>"I did what you said. So don't hurt them and let Bia g-" he was cut short as Megatrons hand that wasn't preoccupied with the squirming girl, shot out and smashed him from the stairs.  
>"Sam!" Two female voices cried out. Bia struggled harder against the giants grip. "Sam, No! Please stop!" she sobbed. She was dreaming, this was all a sick dream that was caused by too much sugar and a scary movie; She would wake up soon and be back in her own home. Her mom would be making breakfast and her dad would be back in the shed tinkering with his latest project. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter; she WOULD wake up and be back in the sky blue sheets that had one too many stains from a midnight snack or a miscalculation of nail polish.<br>Try as she might though she still heard Sam's cries of protest echoing through the empty warehouse and she didn't feel the familiar pull of consciousness tug at her mind. Giving up she slowly opened her eyes defeated; dread filled her stomach like a bag of bricks at the sight of Sam pinned down on a slab of concrete. However crazy she felt admitting it, this wasn't a dream.  
>"It feels good to hold your flesh! I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully. Perhaps I'll make you watch first, as I kill the girl." To emphasize his point he thrust a defeated Bia in front of Sam, she reached out to him, chin trembling.<br>"Sam, what's going on? First your car was possessed now this, I don't get it!" she bawled, just as her fingers brushed the tips of his she was pulled back and Sam screamed his protest, struggling violently.  
>"Now I need something from you boy. Doctor, examine this specimen." Bia watched disgusted as a small spidery robot crawled onto Sam. She couldn't understand his excited mutterings, his accent worse than hers. She did however understand as they began talking about needing his brain.<br>"Brain," Sam stuttered. His struggles increased as Megatron grinned down at him.  
>"You've had something on your mind, let me take care of it," He sneered as a small saw from the spidery robots wrist activated.<br>"Sam!" Bianca screamed and was stopped midsentence as a resounding crash shook the building.  
>Megatron spun around growling as two new robots burst into the building, Sam took this moment of distraction to roll off the table.<br>Turning back to figure out how to safely free his cousin he froze, Eyes following in horror as Megatron chucked a screaming Bia across the room while charging towards Optimus Prime.  
>"Bumblebee!" Sam screamed pointing to the flying girl. The yellow bot paused his attack on starscream to see follow Sam's pointing finger and whirred in worry. Shooting one last plasma blast into his opponent's chest he leapt forward reaching for the falling girl.<br>Air whipped her unbrushed hair across her face and she flailed hopelessly, she was going to die. She was going to end up as a stain on the cold unforgiving cement below her.  
>As she fell she noticed a sudden blur of movement racing towards her, her watery brown eyes locked onto ice blue ones that now soared towards her. She recognized the yellow and black paint that decorated his body and reached out to him, her fear of the giant robots momentarily being replaced by the fear of falling to her death.<br>Hands closed around her, creating a small cocoon as Bumblebee tumbled through the wall of the warehouse, rolling to try and reduce impact.  
>He winced as he heard the terrified cries of the girl he clutched to his chest and tried to steady the bumpy ride for her sake. As he skidded to a halt he gingerly opened the small fortress his hands made to see two small, startled eyes staring back at him.<br>Whirring softly he leaned down to take her in, bruising covered the exposed parts of her body and she clutched her side in pain as she lay crumpled in a ball. Tears left streaks in the dirt that covered her cheeks and small scraps decorated her arms and legs.  
>Knowing time was of the essence Bee quickly, but gently, set her on the ground and transformed into his alternate mode, popping his driver side door open for her. After a moment of hesitation she stumbled into his interior.<br>He slammed the door shut behind her and snapped on her seatbelt before spinning around and taking off, meeting up with Mikaela and the new kid.  
>They hurled themselves into his open doors and he took off once again to rally with the rest of the Autobots. Whirring softly through the radio he couldn't help but worry about his newest charge as she sobbed into the seat. She had curled in on herself and clutched her left side as every panting breath she took sent a fresh surge of tears to her eyes.<br>"Bianca, look at me, Bianca," Mikaela called to her from her seat on the passenger side. She gently reached out and rested a hand on the girls chin, turning it so she would look at her. "Do you remember me? Sam's girlfriend, we met last week-"  
>"What the hell is happening!" she all but screamed at the brunette. "This is crazy, giant robots, Sam's brain, car chases? What is wrong with you people, why are you not freaking out!" she spat in the Brunettes solemn face. Bumblebee took a curve a little too hard, jostling Bia's body and irritating her throbbing side, causing her to yelp in pain. Mikaela scolded him, begging him to smooth out the ride, he chirped in apology.<br>Bianca pulled her shirt up slowly, revealing the ugly bruise that blossomed from her side and wrapped around her torso.  
>"She needs a hospital," Mikaela state out loud staring wide eyes at the ugly bruise that seemed to grow before her eyes.<br>Static filled the car before another voice echoed throughout the car.  
>"Mikaela, what's wrong?"<br>"Ratchet, they took Sam's cousin and I think a few of her ribs are broken, we need to get her to a hospital," she answered, speaking into the radio.  
>"We will get her medical attention as soon as possible, but right now we must help Optimus. Ratchet out." And with that the car fell silent again.<br>"Alright Bianca, I need you to try and take slow deep breaths ok? You're going to be ok, we'll get you help," Mikaela soother, brushing a finger through the younger girls tangeled hair that stuck to her tear stained face.  
>"How are you so damn calm?" Bia accused staring incredulously at the girl who stared back silently. "What is going on? First this thing practically kidnaps me when I try to go for a drive," Bumblebee whirred in protest but she ignored him "Then I am literally kidnapped by officer mustache and the next thing I know I'm a hundred feet off the ground being held by a giant alien robot talking about taking Sam's brain. Why am I the only one freaking out! Oh and to top it off I'm now back in said devil car that originally kidnapped me!" Mikaela sighed, running a hand through her hair but was saved needing to come up with a quick answer when the sound of gun fire and screeching metal drew everyones attention outside.<br>Looking out the window the three teens mouths dropped as the sight of a war zone of giant robots met their gazes and a ruffeled Sam came springing towards the car from the battlefield. He slid in next to Mikaela who quickly shifted into his lap. As soon as the door shut Bumblebee sped off, leaving the fighting behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry about disappearing off the face of the earth. I came down with bronchitis during finals week, had a show to get ready for and then had to ride down on a bus with 50 other people for 28 hours, to compete in San Diego andddd yada yada yada.  
>So I'm back and going again, this chapter isn't beta'd or super edited simply because I really wanted to get it out for you to read.<br>Feedback is always appreciated, good and bad. Have anything specific feel free to PM me : )**

"Sam we need to get her to a hospital, she can't keep going on like this. She could have internal bleeding for all we know"  
>"I've already told you Mikaela, her face is plastered all over the news right next to mine. If we drop her off somewhere she will be handed over to the government or worse, the Decepticons. No she is safer here with us." Mikaela pursed her lips and glared at Sam who stood not even looking at her but pacing back and forth, staring hard at the ground.<br>Bia watched silently from her perch on the rusted out stairs of the unihabitated building they now took refuge in. After her outburst in the car she hadent spoken other than to answer questions about her side that Mikaela sent her way.  
>The pain had dulled into a constant ache and as long as she sat still it didn't cause much discomfort.<br>"Sam, I know your upset because Optimus-" She stopped as his head shot up, Sad eyes boring into hers. They stood there a moment longer until Sam turned and stalked away from her, not saying another word. Mikaela stared after him chewing on her lip, then sighed and turned to Bia who watched the exchange from the stairs.  
>"Well, Lets see what we can do to fix up that side of yours" she offered with a smile, which Bia returned.<p>

~~~  
>Dusk had fallen on the land, painting the decrepit builing in hues of red making it seem much homier than it really was. Bia walked slowly towards Mikaela and Bumblebee who sat around a small fire. The orange flames light danced across Bee's armor, giving his sullen face a dark look.<br>Bia looked to Mikaela who smiled and nodded in encouragement before turning and striding towards the Autobot. The closer she got however, the slower her steps became and she kept throwing longing looks to Mikaela who would just smile at her and motion her head towards the quiet bot.  
>Finally she stopped just shy of the bot, but made no further motion. After a moment Bee's head lifted slowly and his optics focused in on her, her shoulders stiffened at the realization that he was now waiting for her to make the next move.<br>"So, your Bumblebee" she said quietly after a moment of silence. Mikaela got up from her spot and turned to go find Sam, now that she was no longer needed.  
>Bee nodded his head slowly before his radio flicked on.<br>"**B—ah**!" she chuckled a little at the two sllyables he put together to form her name and nodded. There was another stretch of silence before she spoke up.  
>"So you're really and alien and not a Camaro?" what sounded like a laugh answered her question and her courage grew slightly and she smiled up at him. "you know, you're not as terrifying as I originally thought." She offered and Bee smiled down at her.<br>"**Looks can be deceiving**" his radio flickered. The two fell back into silence for a moment and Bia shifted uncomfortably.  
>"I'm sorry, about Optimus" she then said, her eyes looking at the ground as she wrung her hands. A sad whirring was all she needed to hear to continue "I lost my dad, I know how you feel." She looked up to see sad blue eyes staring down at her.<br>They were strangley human and she took a moment to study them as he seemed to do the same to her before he moved his hand to rest beside her.  
>She looked at it, confused before one of his fingers gestured in a 'come here' motion. She hestitated before gently stepping onto the appendage. She squeaked and grabbed onto one of his fingers as he lifted his hand from the ground.<br>Fear began to bubble in the pit of her stomach as she continued to rise from the ground.  
>"Wait, stop" she whined, clenching her eyes shut and holding on tighter to his finger. The ascent stopped and Bee clicked in worry. "I'm afraid of heights" she admitted, not daring to open her eyes.<br>"**Don't worry, bout a thing, cus every little thing, is gunna be alright**" Bob Marely sang through the speakers. Bia shook her head though, refusing to let go.  
>"<strong>Do you trust me?<strong>" Aladdins voice then played and that did it. Bia laughed at looked at Bee.  
>"Disney movies, no fair." She pouted, he smiled and began lifting his hand again, and although she didn't protest anymore, she didn't release her grip on his finger either.<br>He stopped right as Bia came face to face with him and carefully she shimmied into a sitting position, her arms still wrapped tight around his finger.  
>"<strong>He was…an inspiration….a great leader<strong>" Bumblebee's radio played. And a few more sad whinning noises followed.  
>"He saved me, you both did. And Sam, Mikaela, and Leo. He knew what he was doing, he knew it was a possibility. I know it dosent make it any easier but he didn't die in vain." She tried, but sad eyes still stared back at her. "Am I helping at all, or should I go?" she tried.<br>Bumblebee shook his head, **"Please don't go**" an unrecognizable song played through his speakers. "**Keep talking… don't want…to be alone**" she smiled sadly at the large being and gently released his finger and situated herself in his hand, her fear slowly subsiding.  
>"Well…" she began and with that the two talked into the night, previous reserves forgotten as they found comfort in each other for their loss. <p>

"_So us three will ride in Bee and Bia can take one of the twins. That way if we need to split up for something she won't slow us down" he paused "no offence" he offered her and she shrugged understanding, if they needed to run she wouldn't make it very far. But Bumblebee was not happy.  
>He whirred angrily and his stations shot through talk shows to voice just how unhappy this decision left him. The twins bristled at his complete disregard of them.<br>"Hey man, we can take care of some little chilosa!" Mudflap defended. Bumblebee wasn't convinced though and quickly grabbed Bia as she moved to climb down off his lap, careful of her tender ribs. Bia sighed and looked up at him.  
>Sam stared, mouth hanging open at the sudden friendship between his cousin and his best friend.<br>"It's ok. I'll be fine." She comforted and he let out a series of clicks and whirs.  
>"<em>_**he better be good to you Cause if he doesn't Ill be there (ill be there) Don't you know baby I'll be there  
>Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)" <strong>__his speakers sang and she smiled up at him patting his fingers. He gently lifted her from his lap and set her by mudflaps feet before leering at the small bot with an aggressive series of clicks._  
>Bia now sat Dozing in Mudflaps driver's seat as the caravan headed to what Leo said was where they could find some guy named Robo-warrior who supposedly had the answers to what they were looking for.<br>They had found a large mens overshirt back at the warehouse and she wore it to hide some of the bruising on her arms, and to offer a little more protection than what her simple t shirt offered. They could do nothing for her legs however so she was still in her simple khaki shorts and barefoot.  
>They had however been able to rustle up some pain Medication, courtesy of Mikaela. She didn't question how the Brunette got her hands on a bottle of oxycodone but she was grateful. However, it did leave her drowsy so she took the down time on the car ride which ended up being quite a few hours to sleep off the medicine.<br>She felt naked without the seatbelt around her midsection and frowned; Bumblebee always fastened her seat belt for her. She groggily clicked It around her waist and tried to get comfortable but found that Mudflaps seats just didn't seem to conform to her like Bee's did. Sighing she did the best she could and allowed her eyes to close.  
>She was startled awake when Sam gently shook her shoulder, groggily she looked up at him.<br>"Hey were here," she rubbed her eyes and reached over to unclick her seatbelt. Climbing out of the car she squinted her eyes at the light and paused to take in her surroundings. They were in front of a hole in the wall Jewish deli on a busy side street. Stepping forward she tripped over her feet as a wave of dizziness caught her off guard.  
>A pair of hands caught her and pulled her up from falling, she looked up to see Leo's face there with a concerned smile.<br>"careful" he offered her and she smiled a thanks. A whirring and chirping caught her attention and she pushed away from Leo and set a hand on Bee's hood, which was warm and continued to whir.  
>"see all in one piece. Tranquillo" she cooed and the whirring slowly calmed. She turned away and quickly followed in behind Sam who was peeking into the small Deli.<br>"You" and next thing she knew Sam and an older man were arguing back and forth about sector 7 and the robots. Finally the man gave in and told them to follow him into the meat locker.  
>Bia looked in awe at the Photos and files that covered the room, all of them pertaining to the transformers. Sam and Simmons were talking about the drawings he had been seeing and Bia looked over to see Mikaela disappear back upstairs.<br>She paused as a familiar Camaro sat on a picture underneath her finger tips and she opened the file.  
>Sure enough there were shots of bumblebee as she continued to thumb through them she stopped, eyebrows knitted together and she let out a small gasp. Beneath her finger tips were pictures of the Yellow bot, strapped to table. The photos were dated the year prior and she continued to scan the photos and frowned the further she looked. Looking around quickly she shoved the pictures all back in the file and tucked it under her shirt.<br>"Sam" he looked up briefly at this name with a 'hmmm' "I'm going back up to the cars, I'm feeling a little sick, from the medication" she lied. He nodded and didn't give her a second glance and she quickly retreated back upstairs. She passed Mikaela who held a large metal box clutched in her arms which emmited a banging noise.  
>She stormed straight to Bee's drivers door and pulled it open sliding in and shutting it behind her.<br>She gripped the folder against her chest and his radio clicked on.  
>"<strong>Give us a call and tell us what your story is!"<strong> his radio chimed in a loud voice. She sighed and pulled open the folder, spreading the pictures out across her lap.  
>"why are you still helping us with how you have been treated?" He whirred in confusion and she elaborated. "They used you as a test dummy, hurt you and your still protecting us. I don't get it."<br>**"B-Ah…humans….full of violence and wicked deeds….young and wild….but there is hope yet….someday when we are wiser…there will be peace on earth…and the world will live as one…everybody makes mistakes sometimes.** She frowned at the scambeled radio broadcasts.  
>"that's still not right." She grumbeled crossing her arms and the car rumbeled beneath her.<br>**Life aint fair…that's the way the cookie crumbles.** She smiled the very human saying.  
>"I guess that's why you're the advanced species, I wouldn't be so forgiving."<br>**"To error is human to forgive is divine"** she shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
>A small chime caught their attention, seeing Sam and party exit the deli Bia went to exit the car but Bee's locks shot down and a seat belt encircled her waist. She looked down startled and the radio flicked on.<br>"**You belong with me"** Taylor swift sang and she chuckled and shook her head at the bots antics. Rolling down the window she poked her head out.  
>"Sorry Sam, but I don't think I'm moving cars" Bee's engine rumbled in agreement and Sam rolled his eyes.<br>"Fine, Leo and simmons, your with the twins. Mikaela-" she cut him off.  
>"I'll ride with them," she sent Sam a look and he rolled his eyes with an 'I know' Bia rolled the window back up and put the contents of the folder away and stuck it in the dashboard just as Sam opened up his door.<br>The caravan took off and the three settled into silence. But Bia couldn't help but notice as Sam continued to fidget in his seat and she turned to him with a raised brow.  
>"Sam, is there something you need?" she asked and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.<br>"Well, I just…with everything going on, you haven't had much time to…what I mean is… how are you…emotionally?" he finished lamely looking at the girl who returned her gaze to the steering wheel and absent mindedly traced the insignia that sat at the center.  
>"I haven't had much time to think about it." She began softly "to be honest I have not been thinking about it at all since this all started, if I did, I think I would be going crazy right now. If I'm not already" she finished softly.<br>"Look your not crazy, trust me. I've been there, it's a lot to take in. Giant alien robots, I get it." He smiled across the car at her. She smiled back.  
>"Thanks Sam." The engine revved loudly and she laughed patting the dashboard. "You too Bee" she smiled fondly at the car who purred loudly. Sam shook his head.<p>

"I'd swear my car had a crush on you" she looked to him with raised eyebrows.  
>"Is that even possible? Were different species Sam" she commented dryly. Bumblebee chirped indignantly and she smiled at his dash. "I think your embarrassing him Sam" she teased.<br>"He intervened with my love life, Karma" he shrugged and a gargle of angry static filled the car before a voice sounded.  
>"And look where it got you sam!" a gentle wheezing followed and Sam frowned.<br>"Bee I was kidding, take it easy on your voice. No need to get up in arms" Bia frowned  
>"whats wrong with his voice?"<br>"He was injured in battle and it was damaged. Which is why he uses the radio to talk instead of his voice like the rest of the 'bots" Sam explained, frowning at the dash.  
>"Oh, that's terrible" she cooed running a hand over the steering wheel. "Can't they fix it?" she asked.<br>"Ratchet is still working on it." He watched amused as his cousin leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on the steering wheel. She caught his gaze and blushed.  
>"What? It's sad." She stated crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat averting her gaze. "Didn't your mother ever kiss your owies?" she accused sticking her nose up in the air and Sam just laughed with a shake of his head.<br>"You know, now that your actually talking again I see you really haven't changed" he commented. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean you used to try and save the dandelions when our parents would mow the lawn, saying that they were flowers too. Such a softie." He ruffled her hair like he had done so many times before when they were younger. She let him have his fun and smiled at him.  
>"I was so mad when I was told we wouldn't be visiting anymore. I told dad that I would never talk to him again" she shook her head, her smile softening, eyes looking distant. "That only lasted a few minutes. He bribed me with pancakes" Sam laughed out loud and she grinned at him.<br>Calming down the two continued to sit in companionable silence.  
>"I'm glad your back Bia." He said softly.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, again sorry it's a little late this week and it is not beta'd. I just have not had the time so I wanted to get something out.  
>Do not expect an update next week as I leave Tuesday to compete at WGI (Winter Guard International) in Dayton Ohio and will most likely not have my computer with me. So sorry, but on the bright side after WGI I will have my weekends back which means I have more time to sit and write again : D<br>Knighted-Geek- I try and take care of spacing when I write it, but for some reason when I upload to FF my spacing gets all sorts of weird and does not want to fix. I am trying to resolve this problem ASAP : ) **

**Thank you to the continued support of my reviewers : D**

" I still don't get why we're at a museum" Bia complained slamming Bumblebees door a little to hard, to which the bot chirped loudly causing her to flinch. "Sorry Bee" she mubeled before she lifted her arms high above her head to stretch her cramped limbs, wincing at the dull ache in her side that accompanied the motion. The pain medication in her system was great, but it didn't numb everything.  
>"I told you, we need to find someone to red the symbols I've been drawing and Simmons traced the closet one able to do that here. Don't you listen at all?" Sam complained, copying the stretching motion and groaning when a soft pop came from shoulder.<br>"Well you talk to much, I do my best to filter Sammy but sometimes things slip through the cracks." She said with nonchalance before looking at the museum again with a raised brow. "Why can't Bee or the twins just read it?"Groaning Sam ran a hand through his hair with exasperation at his cousins question.  
>"I swear, how did you get past the first grade with listening skills this bad?" he exclaimed causing Bia to pout and cross her arms.<br>"No need to be mean" Mikaela laughed at the two as she walked over.  
>"The symbols Sam's been drawing are an old form of cybertronian, much older than Bee or the twins, so we have to find someone just as old to read it." She explained.<br>"So then, what next? Do you just waltz in there and start talking to inanimate objects hopeing one talks back?" Bia asked, half sarcastically but with the way things were going today she half expected that to be the plan.  
>"Geez, kids these days, T.V. has fried their brains." Simmons muttere coming to stand in the small circle that was beginning to form. "Listen close kiddos"<p>

"I can't belive this is actually working" Bia scoffed as she climbed down from her perch In the plane that sat on display, her feet had now acquired a pair of mid-calf dark brown leather boots and a forest green pair of pants that clung to her hips, compliments of the mannequin that had kept her company in the cock pit for the last 4 hours. Her grimy shirt had been traded for a small white V-neck shirt with the museum logo on the left breast from the gift shop that while a little low cut was much better than the torn up clothing she previously wore.  
>Simmons plan had been simple enough, go in during business hours, hide out till it closes then take out the only security officer on duty. At First Bia had been doubtful that there would be such lax security but ti appeared Simmons knew what he was talking about when she saw Mikaela as Sam jogging towards her and Simmons dragging a gasping Leo behind him.<br>"what happened to him?" Sam asked, slightly amused at the boy who was obviously in pain.  
>"- over here tasered himself." Simmons scoffed, obviously not as amused.<br>"Awww, are you ok?" Bia cooed bending down to be at eye level with the boy.  
>"Aye mami, am I in heaven?" He asked breathless staring up at the supple cleavage that he didn't remember being there before.<br>"Hey man that's my cousin" Sam snapped, smacking the back of Leo's head causing the ogling boy to look away, though still grinning.  
>"Sam, be nice he's hurt" Bia scolded him crossing her arms and jutting out a hip, he rolled his eyes at the girl, she couldn't really be that naïve could she?<br>"Alright children, play time is over, we got work to do!" Simmons broke up the group and pulled out a small box with a satellite dish attached to one end.  
>"What's that?" Bia asked looking at the small mechanical device with a raised brow as it began to beep slowly, speeding up as Simmons swung it around.<br>"This is an energon reader, those bot's of yours put off an energy souce, this baby detects it. So all we gotta do is follow the beeps and bingo!" They now stood infront of a Large plane that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Bia stared up at the aircraft and popped out a hip, and crossing her arms.  
>"Now what?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm, but overly all curious. She jumped as the small robot that Mikaela had been dragging around with her began muttering and nearly tripped her as he pushed between her legs.<br>"Use the cube shard!" he commanded Sam. Pulling out a small piece of what looked like metal Bia shivered as a small tingle went down her spine. The fragment was yanked out of his hands suddenly as he held it towards the ship and a large burst of energy surged over the aircraft. Bia only had a chance to hear Mikaela scream 'Decepticon' before Sam was yanking her from the awakening robot.  
>She screamed as a car was kicked and sent flying over her head, Sam pushed her down behind another old car and ran out after the huge bot that had to be at least 3 times Bumblebees size. Bia stared in awe and slowly got up from her spot as the 'mech stomped around the building spluttering nonsense about some mission before barging through the hanger door.<br>Bia jumped up, wincing slightly at the pain that sent through her side, but continued on after the group who was running after the out of sorts decepticon who was still yelling and fumbling around like a newborn infant.  
>The screeching of tires caught her attention and she sneezed as the cloud of dust Bumblebee kicked up in his antics tickeled her sensitive allergys.<br>"Bee, knock it off" She whined, waving a hand wildly around trying to clear the dust from the air all the while continuing the sneeze wildly again and, again. After another severe round of sneezes tears sprung to her eyes and the ache in her side continued to grow after each one racked her broken rib cage.  
>When the dust finally cleared enough for her to take in a breath without sending her noise twitching she was leaning against the yellow Camaro gasping for air with her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection to try and quell the pain that now racked her body. Hot tears dribbled down her cheeks and she wiped at them furiously, all the while Bee whirred with worry.<br>Finally, the pain had died down, and she had gone unnoticed by the group, which Bia was quite happy about not wanting to deal with more arguments about her condition.  
>"<em><strong>Hey Annie are you ok? You ok? Are you ok Annie?" <strong>_Bee's radio sang with worry. She nodded, taking a slow breath as the pain ebbed in her side.  
>"Just don't make me sneeze again please" She muttered, trying to sniffle away the remaining tickles of dust in her nose.<br>"_** I'm sorry, so sorry, that I was such a fooool"**_ She smiled at the Camaro, patting the hood gently.  
>"I forgive you. Now let me pay attention! I don't want Sam making fun of me again for not knowing whats going on." She joked, turning towards the group who was talking to the newly established Jet Fire who claimed to have switched sides.<br>"I want to change sides to, I'm with the warrior goddess." Wheelie cooed, all the while humping against Mikaela's leg.  
>"What are you let happening to your foot?" Sam accused, disgust clear on his face as Mikaela cooed down at the sexualy frustrated robot.<br>"At least he's faithful Sam" She shot back.  
>"I didn't even let my dog do that!" Bia offered from my position, leaning against Bumblebee for support. She rolled her eyes and flipped the bird to which Bia acted very appaled and stuck her tongue out in response.<br>Finally, the conversation turned interesting as Sam began talking about, and drawing the symbols that were in his head to which Jet fire grew very excited.  
>"I remember now, my mission" It was hard for Bia to catch the rest of his phrase as he began pacing and talking at an accelerated rate as he got more and more excited. Sam seemed to be on the same page however, or at least be able to keep up with the excited robot.<br>"Wait a minute daggers tip? What are you talking about?" he asked stepping forward, but got no response.  
>"No time to explain, now hold on and stay still, or you may die!" He cautioned. Electricity licked at Bia's skin and her hair stood on end as a light engulfed the group, momentarily blinding her.<br>And then she was falling again, heights were going to be the death of her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone : D, so finally updated, I'm aiming to have another chapter up by the end of this weekend so cross your fingers! This one is kinda riddeled with errors..buttttttt again im just behind and wanted to get something up for you fine people to read. The next one will be edited : ) Yay.  
>Also I am going to start putting sort of food for though at the end of chapters, so before you review read through it, these questions are designed to help give me feedback so I can make this story better and some of them will just be for fun :D Enjoy!<strong>

It felt like her stomach had fallen away from her body, and like her limbs were being torn every which way. It felt like ages that she was in this limbo, but soon enough her body was shot through the air. She didn't even realize that she was screaming until she hit the ground and got a mouth full of sand as she summer-saulted down the dune.  
>Coming to stop at the base of the sandy hill Bia gasped between short, agonized screams. A pain like none other tore through her body, and spasms racked her frame. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she writhed in pure agony against the hot sand.<br>"Bia!" she turned her head blindly towards the voice, but as another wave of pain shot through, her vision began to blur in and out of focus. She was still screaming in short gargled bursts, trying to suck in air when she could. The world above her swam in an array of colors and her hearing began to sound like she was under water.  
>"Is that blood! Oh my god what do we do?" Sam yelled cradling his injured wrist, and staring down at the writhing girl beneath him. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and the blood curdling screaming never stopped. What really worried Sam though, was the speckles of blood that would come flying out with every wheezing breath.<br>"She most likely punctured a lung with those injured ribs of hers. We need to get her to stop wiggling around!" Simmons answered Sam's question, quickly passing the frantic boy and kneeling next to Bia.  
>"Alright, I need you to stop moving around!" Simmons tried reasoning, but Bia couldn't hear him. All she could do was feel how every tiny movement shot fire through her body, yet she couldn't stop moving, as if she was trying to run from the pain. "Arighty, I tried being nice! Hey Leo get over here, You too!" Simmons motioned to Mikaela. The two teens bent down on the opposite side of the thrashing girl. "Leo you take hold of her legs, Mikaela her waist, and ill get her shoulders. Do not put any pressure on her chest got it?" the two teens nodded getting ready to grab a hold. "My training finally came in handy for something" he muttered softly to himself. "Alright on my count. 1, 2, 3!" and with that they pouned on the girl.<br>A shriek rang out as leo jumped back, after receiving a knee to the face. A trickle of blood ran from his now busted lip.  
>"Hey kid I said hold her!" Simmons barked at Leo, whose face was in his hands.<br>"She just kicked me in the face!" He retorted, still nursing his swelling lip.  
>"I'm going to do a lot worse if you don't shut your mouth and hold on to her legs!" Leo pouted, but none the less returned his grip, albi much firmer and more secure.<br>"Alright now we need to calm her down." Simmons instructed.  
>"Bia, can you hear me? You need to stop moving, Bia stop" Mikaela begged, but the girl beneath her still tried to trash out.<br>Her mind was in a giant cloudy haze that mixed with pain and border line unconsciousness. She could hear voices but none of the words made any sense, everytime she latched onto those beyond her mind another wave of agony swept her away from returning fully to consciousness. It was all she could do to not loose total consciousness. Then out of no where it began, a sort of numbing sensation that cooled the fire that coursed through her veins. Tentacles of ice reached out, stemming from her side that fought away the haze of pain that had clouded her mind.  
>Slowly faces began to appear above her, and she quickly noticed the looks of concern. Mikaelas mouth was moving and slowly her hearing began to come back into effect.<br>"B…an….Bia…Can you….Bia?" Bia groaned in response as the last time her name was called Mikaela practically screamed in her ear.  
>"Yes I can hear you" her voice was horse and quiet. Every breath she took felt like water filled her lungs and an uncomfortable weight sat on her chest, but at least the pain had numbed.<br>Looking down at her side she found the source of the numbing; one of Bumblebee's fingers rested gently on her side, and listening she could hear the many fans that cooled his system working.  
>"<em><strong>Ice the area…slow the swelling…. Pump coolant through the pipes…focus…and now you have your very own ice pack!"<strong>_ The infomertial that ended his explination was followed by a cautious smile by the bot, whose eyes looked on in concern.  
>"Thank you" Bia whispered, closing her eyes, relishing the feeling of his cool finger against her skin.<br>"Bia!STAY WITH US BIA!" Her eyes shot open to glare at Sam who now stood to her left, hovering over Mikaela looking as if he were about to have a hernia "Mom and dad will kill me if i-"  
>"Sam!" Bia snapped, her voice still shaky. He paused his ravings to look at her. "I'm fine, just tired. Now will you please be quiet? " she wined. Looking around she noticed Leo holding his mouth, and looking at her with a venomous stare. "What happened to you?" she asked with an arched brow. He let out an aggravated snarl and went to say something before stalking off in a fury of angry mumbles.<br>Hands left her body then, hesitantly at first, but when it was clear her thrashing was done the group relaxed slightly.  
>"Sam, we need to get her to a hospital." Mikaela stated looking down at the disheveled girl. Her tanned skin had visably paled and a sickly shade of green was creeping in. Small freckeles of blood stood out on her white chin as evidence that something was seriously wrong.<br>"Don't you think I know that? If you didn't notice were in the middle of the dessert, so if you see a hospital be my guest!" He quipped back, annoyance creeping into his voice.  
>"Don't snap at me Sam! I'm just saying. Look at her, we have to figure out something" A cloudy haze had crept back into bia's head and Mikaela and Sam's argument soon fell away as she drifted off into a haze of memorys and dreams.<br>_  
>"Sam help me save them!" A young Bia cried, arms full of dandelions that she had 'saved' from the lawn mower that was being pushed by a chuckleing Uncle Ron.<br>"Their just weeds Bia" Sam scolded from his perch on the porch. She jutted her lip out at this,  
>"Nuh uh! Their flowers too!", and with that she was bent over trying to pluck up all the dandelions she could. It was a comical sight, everytime she put a new one in her stash it seemed an old one would fall out which soon had her running in circles.<br>"Bia, what are you doing?" her mother cried out, partly in amusement, partly in worry afraid that her daughter would get in the way of the mower that was slowly making its way towards her.  
>"Mommy!" she cried running to her mother who stood next to Sam, whose attention was on the small Gameboy color in his grasp. "I was saving the flowers! Sam said they were just weeds but their so pretty see!" Sam rolled his eyes, but continued to focus on his game.<br>"They are beautiful, come inside Mijita, and we will put them in a vase for your Tia Judy". Bia smiled up at her mother and walked inside to arrange the 'flowers'_

_"Grandfather was crazy Ron, why do you insist on defending him! He was a crazy old coot who left his family to pursue aliens!"  
>"He was a great man Jim!You are just so caught up in your damn self that you can't see that!" Bia sat off to the side sniffling in the arms of Sam. The two had just been playing a game of explorer, and one thing led to another.<br>"Your just as crazy as him! Do you actually believe anything he said? Giant metal aliens? It's all crap and I wont you have you filling my daughters head with such nonsense.!"  
>"Jim", Belen tried softly to calm her husband but he was too far gone.<br>"No, enough is enough. Were leaving!" that caught Bia'sattention.  
>"But daddy!" she cried out, warm tears falling down her cheeks.<br>"Go pack your stuff Bia, you too Belen!"  
>"Now Jim don't be hasty. The kids were just playing and look Bia's all upset now. Lets just take a second to calm down" Judy pleaded taking the crying girl into her arms and rubbing her back soothingly.<br>"No, I will not have this Damn Witwicky curse plague my child. First grandfather, then dad now you Ron. It ends here!" and with that he turned and stormed from the room.  
>"Good get out of my house you traitor!" Ron yelled after him before heading out into the yard.<br>Belen tried profusely to apologize but Judy would have none of it.  
>"Oh you know how men are, especially Witwicky men. Sam take Bia upstairs and help her get her stuff together." Judy set the girl down whose hand was quickly taken up by Sam who pulled her up the stairs. Judy led a frazzeled Belen to the guest room to calm and help her pack.<br>"Sam, I dun wanna g-g-go" Bia cried as her cousin piled clothes into her bag. She sat on the small cot that was her bed whenever she visited her cousin.  
>"It's ok Bia, you'll be back soon. You always come over for Thanksgiving, that's not too far away." Sam comforted the girl.<br>"B-b-But what if daddy stays mad, a-and i-I never see y-you again". She was in hysterics, blubbering and wiping her running nose repeatedly on her forearm. Bia was never good around arguments, they made her uncomfortable and upset, she hated when her parents fought, and they never screamed like Uncle ron and her dad just had.  
>"Don't worry Bia, they just need to take a break from each other and everything will be ok, come here" Sam pulled the younger girl into a hug. "we'll see each other again"<br>"Promise?" Bia asked, sniffling into his chest.  
>"promise"<em>

But they hadn't come back, her dad never forgave Uncle Ron or any of the men in his family. Sometimes Bia would catch the tail end of an argument of her parents and her dad would always be irate, saying that his father had wasted his time and practically deserted his family trying to prove his grandfathers innocence. He claimed It was the Witwicky curse, and her mother would softly reassure him, saying that a curse only had as much power as you gave it.  
>Years passed, and at first Bia and Same wrote letters, but as they grew up they grew apart. With the advances in the internet they would send an occasional email, but for the most part they had separated.<p>

"Bia…Bia wake up" She stirred softly, groaning at the dull ache in her side. Her eyes opened and she saw a softly smiling Sam.  
>"You were right." She mumbeled softly and confusion crossed his face.<br>"Right about what?" he asked, and Bia smiled up at him, fond memories still sitting right on the edge of her consciousness.  
>"You said we would see each other again, remember after our dad's fight. You promised, and you kept it." Sam smiled down at the girl, seeing that 7 year old that spent summers and holidays playing in his back yard.<br>"I guess I did."

**Food for though,  
>What was your favorite part of this chapter? Were the memories a good piece to add or would you have preferred to just go on without them? Are there any characters you feel should have more time in the spot light? How about Bia and Bee, are they moving too slow, too fast, or just right? Do you have a good idea about Bia is or is she just a blank page still? Would you like to read up more on Bia? Do you think Bia should play some sort of key role in the up coming battle? What about her current wounds, how do you think she will handle them? And finally who is your favorite Autobot?<strong>

**So any reviewers, feel free to answer above questions, or do your own thing haha : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I know I said I would have this up by the end of the weekend, but we spent the weekend at my boyfriends family and last night as I was getting ready to post his little sister (who had just had her tonsils out last week) started spitting up blood so we had to get her to the hospital and it was a terribly long night. So sorry it's a little late : ) Hope you enjoy it.  
>Some of you in return asked who my favorite was, and of course it's Bee, followed by Sunny and Sides : D<br>Also thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to do questions like that every chapter because it really gave me some more direction so at the end look for the same sort of deal!**

Bumblebee could you even it out please" Bia whimpered from her spot across Mikaela's and Leo's lap. She had to scold the horny boy more than once for trying to cop a feel. Each time he claimed that he was just trying to fix his seat beat, so eventually Bee just tightened the belt, which Leo protested too, but Bee would not let up.  
>"<em><strong>Keep your hands to yourself bud!"<strong>_ He scolded, and Leo pouted, crossing his arms, and now and again tugging at the too tight seat belt. This earned a chuckle from the females in the back which only furthered Leo's pout.  
>Sam and Simmons were deep in conversation on what the daggers tip could be, when sirens caught everyone's attention.<br>"Their looking for you here too?" Bia yelped as she caught sight of the police cars in Bee's rearview mirror.  
>"We have to get off the road!" Simmons ordered. Bee quickly maneuvered onto a side road that led the group into a small village. They wound through the buildings before pulling off into a small alley way. The humans quickly scrambled out, Bia needing Mikaelas help to exit the vehicle, wincing all the way before Bumblebee scooped her up and leapt onto the side of a small building.<br>"Bee, put me down." She scolded from her position in his hand, fingers curled up to create a barrier from her and falling. He shook his head.  
>"<em><strong>Not safe…injuries too great…can't run…High speed chase." <strong>_She puffed out her cheeks, a blush coloring her face. He whirred in worry, face leaning in to inspect her now bright red cheeks. _**"Hey you ok you ok you ok Annie?...Got that fever**_" she shook her head, blush deepening.  
>"I'm fine Bee", she mumbled looking away. When she looked back she jumped at the close proximity of his face. "Bee" she almost whispered.<br>"_**Nothings gunna harm you, not while I'm around"**_ the Sweeny Todd soundtrack sang out. She smiled up at him nodding. The sirens caught their attention then, and Bia crouched down, peering through the cracks of Bee's fingers. Two cop cars sped past, clearly not noticing the group. She let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding, and jumped when she felt Bumblebee shift beneath her and drop to the floor.  
>The group reconvened, Bia keeping her spot on Bees hand, as she watched Sam and Simmons argue on whether or not to call some nest team.<br>"What does a nest have to do with anything?" She asked bee who let out a chuckle shaking his head.  
>"<strong>A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe."<strong> A voice boomed through his speakers, metallic sounding. Bia let out an 'ahhhh' and turned back to watch the arguing me.  
>"You'll call." Sam suddenly stated which seemed to catch Simmons off guard, who then went on a mumbling tirade, but moved out none the less. Noticing everyone moving into action Bia motioned for Bee to put her down, which he obliged, albeit unwillingly.<br>He had grown quiet fond of the female human, and she seemed to have too much of a knack for getting into trouble for his liking. But then again, it seemed to run in the Witwicky family.  
>"woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?" Sam cried in exasperation. She cocked her hip and glared up at her cousin.<br>"With you guys, to help" she stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She glared up at him, daring him to tell her otherwise which he did.  
>"Oh no, you're staying here. I don't know if you've noticed, but you have broken ribs, probably a punctured lung, if coughing up blood is anything to go by. So no, you're staying here. Bee!" Bumblebee gleefully swiped up the girl who was raising a fist to Sam, glad that she was back under his protection.<br>"Hey-ugh-bee let me go!" she shrieked, pounding on his enclosed fingers but quickly backing down with a groan as a stab of pain hit her chest and midsection.  
>"Try not to let her hurt herself any more than she already is Bee" Bumblebee saluted with his free hand as Sam turned and jogged after the others.<br>Once Sam was out of view his optics turned to look at the pouting female in his hand. He couldn't help the smile that formed as he looked down on her.  
>He brown hair, once in a slick ponytail, had fallen to the nape of her neck, with haphazard strands sticking out in all directions. A smudge of dirt sat right below her left eye which was glaring daggers at his hand.<br>Witwickys seemed to have a knack for causing his spark to soften.  
>"What are you looking at?" she sneered and Bee was broken from his thoughts as angry brown eyes turned their focus onto him. He was taken aback by the bite in her voice, and he whined softly. Her eyes instantly soften and she frowned. "Sorry Bee, I didn't mean it." He looked away, frowning, hurt at the sudden hostility. "Come on Bee, I'm sorry" She was standing now, hugging onto his thumb. "I didn't mean it, really. I'm just frustrated. I just want to help, but since the beginning I just seem to get in the way". Bee looked down at his companion to see a solid frown etched onto her face. Gently he straightened his thumb, bringing her gaze up to his. "Sam and everyone have been so brave, and I've just been a damsel in distress, un problema" Bee smile down at the young girl, liking the way it sounded when she spoke in the foreign tongue, and understanding completely how she felt. Many times throughout the length of the war Optimus and the others had, had to save his aft; every time thoroughly succeeding in making Bee feel useless and like a child.<br>"**You are very brave…so small…faced with such big problems**" she frowned up at him.  
>"Brave? I haven't done anything but beak a few ribs." He shook his head with a chuckle.<br>"**B..ah…You are…brave…you stayed…didn't…run away…that makes you brave"** she scoffed shaking her head.  
>"I didn't have much of a choice" She muttered, he lowered his face to be level with hers and smiled softly at her.<br>"You always have a choice Bia", he paused to let out a small cough, and suddenly Bia was much more attentive, hanging onto every word and sound his voice made "It's hard right now, but soon you will have your chance to prove yourself, even if there is nothing to prove". Another round of coughing stopping his speech,  
>"Bee, stop, you're hurting yourself" she pleaded, reaching out and putting a soft hand upon his cheek.<br>He leaned into her touch, spark jittery and warm, these darn Witwickys had the strangest effect on him. She smiled up at him. "Thanks for trying Bee, but", he frowned as her smile turned sad. "I don't think I'll be proving anything" He whirred softly, but wasent able to retort as their human companions came running back, the sound of sirens bouncing off the cobblestone alley ways.  
>"Bee lets go!" Sam called, and he nodded. His pep session with Bia would have to wait. Carefully but quickly he set her back on the ground before transforming, followed by the twins. He popped his doors open and Bia moved to get in, but hesitated and instead turned to the twins, hoping into Mudflap. Leo made up some lame excuse about making sure she was ok that she should have a man around incase anything happened before running after her. Sam and the others hopped in and Bee slammed his door shut behind them, temperature rising. That Slaggin human could never protect Bia and the audacity to think he could, Bee scoffed and sped even faster through the sandy streets, the sirens quickly falling behind.<br>Why would Bia ride with Mudflap anyways, he told her that HE would protect her, and she confided in HIM, he didn't understand, but the emotions running through him dimmed his spark considerably. The previous warmth he felt when he thought of the small human female suddenly much colder. 

**Sorry if I left you hanging there, like I said complications last night didn't let me finish it how I was aiming for, but I wanted to get something out for you guys so here : )  
>Food for thought-<br>Why do you think Bia chose to ride in Mudflap instead of Bee? We had a bit of fluff this chapter, did you like it? Favorite part? In with that least favorite part? We had a lot of dialogue and interaction with Bia this chapter, do you think she is justified in her inner turmoil? And for funsies, what was your favorite movie in the transformers bay series?  
>There it is : ) not as many Q and A this time, as I said I was short on time. So feel free to add any parts of your own : ) again choose to answer as many or as few as you like! Look for another chapter by the end of the week.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I'm terrible, I'm a week late. My apologies, this chapter was really hard to write, it has tons of inner turmoil, and if any of you have written you would now inner turmoil sucks D : You just have to find a happy balance, and it's taken me over 10 tries to get a sense of balance. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

As Bia lay beneath the stars, she found that unfortunately sleep was impossible. Her head raced with thoughts and her midsection ached terribly. She gave up and shifted into a sitting position, letting her feet dangle off the ledge of the ramshackle building they had taken refuge in.  
>She could hear the soft murmur of Sam and Mikaela a few feet from where she sat, and the snores of Leo and Simmons down the way. Then, her eyes fell on a certain yellow Camaro that was the base of her inner turmoil.<br>With a groan she dropped her head into her hands, exhausted and frustrated. Her main goal in riding in Mudflap was to give her time to think, but that was quickly foiled when not only Leo joined her, but wheelie as well. She regretted her decision almost instantly, especially when the pickup lines began. Thankfully Leo was distracted when first Mudflap then Wheelie began picking on the boy, although gratefulness turned into annoyance as the three men of the car spent the whole ride throwing jeers at each other, no matter how many threats Bia dealt out.  
>She was so confused, and the mixed emotions swam around in her chest. Her whole life she had been told that her great grandfather was a crazy old man who left his family to search for imagined alien robots. Now here she was, befriending said alien robots and her stomach twisted uncomfortably; what would her father say?<br>She was sure what he would say, he would come down so hard on her that she could never look him in the eyes again. She sighed and lifted her gaze back to the car, mouth turned down into a frown. It was more than thoughts of her father that plagued her; She felt crazy in some respects, feeling like she did towards a robot. Robots were machines, wires and hardware that made up inanimate objects. They didn't feel, didn't hurt or cry, didn't laugh. Couldn't feel the breeze that at this moment tickled Bia's exposed shoulders, sending a chill down her spine. She felt guilty as she thought those thoughts though; Bee seemed so full of emotion, so caring, and so full of naïve happiness. Even Megatron overflowed with what seemed to be emotion, anger, hate, and so much more negativity. Perhaps that was it; perhaps they could only be programmed to act one emotion. Her frown deepened, that couldn't be right either, she had seen Bee's pain after the loss of Optimus, seen the hurt after she snapped at him.  
>Everything she thought she knew was disintegrating, like she was trying hold the sand that made up this very desert, but no matter how hard she grasped it slipped through her fingers. Was she going crazy? A quick pinch insured that this was indeed no dream. A scream sat, just behind her pursed lips, and she was half tempted to let it go, if it weren't for the panic it would cause.<br>A soft sniffle sufficed and she pulled her knees up into her chest, burrowing her face into them, ignoring the discomfort it caused her injured ribs. She cried to herself silently, cried for her mother, cursed her mother; how could she leave her when she needed her the most. She cried out for her softly, afraid to be so loud as to catch anyone else's attention.  
>Bia jumped when footsteps caught her attention and quickly sniffed and wiped at her eyes to try and hide the tears. She didn't need to though as Sam sped past her muttering and making wild hand gestures; Mikaela trailing behind him obviously frustrated with Sam's in ability to express his feeling as she scoffed and yelled at his back about changing the subject, and she was the best thing to ever happen to him. Bia watched thoroughly confused as they disappeared around the corner, soon she heard a startled shout from Simmons and Leo before the muted voice of an overly excited Sam went on overdrive. She sat there, unsure of whether or not she should follow but quickly decided against it, sinking back into herself.<br>They wouldn't need her input, she barely could keep up with the constant advancements in their quest anyways. With a sigh a splash of yellow caught her gaze, and her attention was drawn again to the Camaro that sat below. After a moment of indecision she slid from her perch and slowly made her way from the building. The sand was warm on her bare feet and for a moment she sat and simply wiggled her toes, enjoying the feeling and glad she had chosen to not slide her shoes on before she left her perch.  
>She began a slow gait towards the Camaro and was reminded of her first real confrontation with Bumblebee, the nervous energy in her stomach, twisting and jumping around. Her hands wrung tightly and she paused to take a breath before continuing on, coming to stand just in front of the car.<br>"Bee are you awake" Could cars even sleep? She paused, waiting to hear a response but none came, so she tried again, a little louder this time. "Bumblebee, are you awake?" Still no response, sighing Bia plopped onto the ground, leaning her back against his grill and letting her head fall back, bringing her gaze up to the stars.  
>"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do" She began softly, but it felt so good to just say some of her thoughts out loud that she continued a little louder. "I don't belong here, I know you said I would find my chance to prove myself and everything, but I'm not even sure I want the chance anymore." She switched her gaze to the sand, which her fingers were drawing endless circles in. "You know my dad always said great grandfather was crazy, and I believed him. Why wouldn't I? Who believes in giant alien robots?" Ironic humor crept in her voice. "Now look where I am, talking to said alien robot and pretending to help save the world!" She shook her head, a sad smile on her face and sighed. "I'm in the middle of Egypt with my cousin, his girlfriend, a crazy ex-government psycho, and a hormonal frat boy! Oh and I forgot to mention 3 giant alien robots!" the familiar warmth of tears had Bia roughly rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. "My parents died, I didn't sign up for this! They died and I was forced out here! I'm not strong or brave, I don't have super strength or crazy book smarts. I'm afraid of the dark for christs sake! How am I supposed to save the world when I couldn't even help my parents" She was so hysterical that she didn't notice the change in the Camaro behind her until she fell back with a yelp as her back rest disappeared. The tell-tale scraping of metal on metal signaled Bumblebees transformation, and soon enough he stood over the Bia who was now sprawled out on her back in the sand. Her eyes were red and tears still ran down her cheeks as she stared up at him. He had been disturbed from his recharge when his sensors alerted him to the fact that there was an organic life form on his hood, And sure enough when his optics came online he found Bia leaning against his hood as she cried. He had sat silent at first, unsure if he should in fact try to console the girl, but couldn't sit by when she began to cry for her parents, the loss of his own father figure still a fresh wound.<br>Bia could have sworn she saw the robot let out a sigh, as he knelt down beside her. Bumblebee looked down at the girl with pity, she was right, she was forced into this war, just like he had been. Neither of them wanted to fight, but he found out quickly that to protect the ones he cared about he had to fight. So he fought, for Optimus, Iron Hide, Jazz, Ratchet, and all his other fellow Autobots. He fought for the humans like Sam who couldn't defend themselves against the threat that they had brought down upon them. He fought for what he believed in, he fought for peace and for Cybertron. That's not to say he became a fighter overnight, it took years for bumblebee to be able to switch from civilian to soldier. He couldn't expect anything different from Bia, especially when she was facing enemies ten times her size and strength.  
>"<em><strong>So stand in the rain, Stand your ground, Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain,You won't drown,And one day, whats lost can be found. You stand in the rain"<strong>_Bumblebee tried softly through his speakers to console the girl beneath him, while gently propping her back up into a sitting position, letting her lean against his hand. Her silence unnerved him, the only sound she made was a constant sniffle. He was worried for her health, and that her little spill might have irritated her health. He scanned her vitals, and while his scanners were nowhere as advanced as Ratchets they were enough to assure himself that her life was not being threatened at this exact moment. Satisfied with his findings he focused back on consoling the upset girl.  
>"<em><strong>Hush, hush, you walk on by, you don't say a word. Talk to me baby, talk to me baby. What haven't I heard?" <strong>_ He tried to gently coax the girl before him into talking, and it worked. Her eyes leaked fluid and his spark ached when she turned them onto him.  
>"I don't know what to do" She blubbered " My parents died, their gone, and I'm running around the world with the very robots my father cursed my whole life!" he could barely understand her through the stuttering sobs, but listened none the less. "What would he think? I mean it's hard enough for me to understand this, but I can hear him, screaming in my ear that it was all crazy, all the robot talk, and that he would die before he would let his crazy grandfather ruin this family. I'm betraying him! He's not dead for more than a month and I'm befriending giant robots, what would he think?" Bumblebee didn't know what to say to that, what could he say? Even if he could use his vocal processors instead of scouring the earths radio he didn't have the faintest clue where to start.<br>So he sat with her, and let her cry, using his index finger to rub her back. He didn't know that humans could leak fluids for such long periods of time, and when her crying finally stopped it was because she had fallen asleep against his hand.  
>Bee sighed, relieved that the leaking had finally stopped. Sam had never been this emotional, even in the weeks following Mission city when nightmares of a different outcome had plagued his sleep. How did guardian turn into psychologist?<p>

**Well there we are, I know it was a lot of feelings but they had to come out, she is a very gentle soul! And Q and A time : )  
>Do you think Bia's inner turmoil is justified? We all know how hard this journey is on her physically, how do you think she will fair emotionally? Would we like to see perhaps some Sam POV or something along those lines? Any other characters feeling left out? And finally for the fun stuff, If you could design a transformer, what would its Alt. Mode be?<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone can I just say that you are all very lucky ;) My computer went wack this last week and I almost had to completely wipe it, but after lots of patience, virus scans, and manually going through folders I saved it, and saved this chapter! So here it is : ) and btw if anyone has any secret hints about how to get my formatting to not be so squashed when I upload my chapters to FF it would be much appreciated, I've been trying but I seem to be missing something!**

The car ride was full of excited conversation and epiphany's, but Bia didn't pay attention to any of it. Sam had deduced where to find the daggers tip and the caravan had left shortly after. Bumblebee had woken Bia regretfully when he saw Sam and the others heading towards them. She had only been asleep two hours and was very discombobulated, he was however grateful that he was finally able to move his hand, and it had started to cramp from being so still in such an odd position. They didn't say anything to each other when she finally came to, a silent understanding had passed and Bee was just glad she gave him a small smile.

Sam had remained mostly oblivious , or so they thought. After he had woken up Simmons and Leo he went to alert her, only to find her missing from her makeshift bed. With a few quick deductions he wasn't surprised to spot her small form next to Bee and allowed the two their space. Even from a distance he could tell she was crying, and oddly enough he was relieved. Ever since they were little Bia had worn her heart on her sleeve, she was never ashamed of crying claiming that it was natural and helped one feel better. He had begun to worry about her mental state with the lack of tears.  
><em>~"Aunt Judy! Sam's drownding the ants! Make him stop!" 4 Year old Bia cried, while hanging onto Judy Witwickey's skirt. Sam followed in shortly after, super soaker in hand, yelling that she was lying. Judy firmly planted her hands on her hips and gave that motherly glare that sent Sam running.<br>"Samuel Witwickey leave those poor ants alone!" She chastised. Sam pouted.  
>"But mommmmm"<br>"No Buts!" Sam turned to Bia stuck out his tongue "Thanks a lot you big cry baby!" Bia stuck her tongue out in return.  
>"There is nothing wrong with crying! My mom says it makes you feel better!"~<em>

_~Bia sat crying as she held her scuffed knee. Sam had tried teaching her to ride his big kid bike, but within a few quick seconds she had toppled, unable to balance without her training wheels. Sam bent down to inspect her injured knee and rolled his eyes when he saw it. There was a little gravel still stuck to her knee with a few droplets of blood peeking out, but all in all it was just a skinned knee.  
>"Bia, its ok, its just a scrape" she shook her head, hot tears dripping down her face.<br>"I-I-I-It hurrrts" She moaned, rocking back and forth. Sam stood up then and ran into the house, quickly returning to her side, bandage in hand. He brushed the loose bits of gravel off from her knee before sticking the bandage to her knee. It only covered about half of the scrape, but already Bia's tears had slowed and she began to breath normally again.  
>"There all better, no more crying" Bia sniffled again, wiping her runny nose on her pink, flowered sleeve.<br>"Mommy always kisses it better." Sam rolled his eyes.  
>"I'm not kissing your knee!" At that tears began to form in the corners of her eyes and her lower lip began to tremble. So, swallowing his pride Sam bent forward before placing a quick peck on the bandaged knee and pulled back with a scowl.<br>"There, happy?" Bia smiled, all trace of tears vanished.  
>"Thank you Sammy!"~<em>

Sam smiled fondly at the memories, sure she had gotten taller, her hair longer, and she herself had grown older, but the little girl who forced him into kissing her owies with crocodile tears still resided in that grown up body. He watched his best friend console his cousin and was glad. Sam never had much patience when it came to coddling Bia, but Bee was always there to listen to him, and now he was there for her. She needed him, like Sam once did. Mikaela sat down next to him, following his gaze and sighed.  
>"Should we go see if she's ok?" She asked, but Sam shook his head.<br>"Nah, Bee's got it." She cocked a brow at his judgment but trusted him to know what his cousin needed. They sat in silence, watching the odd couple below, catching bits and pieces of Bia's turmoil whenever her voice rose.  
>"You two are so much alike" that caught Sam's attention. He turned to look at his girlfriend confused.<br>"You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders" She finished looking to him with a smile. Same smiled back, until Mikaela let out a short remark that sent him cringing. "But at least Bia can express her feelings!"  
>"You won't say it either; I don't see how I'm the bad guy!" Sam shot back.<br>"Oh come on Sam!" and thus the two fell into another argument over those three little words.  
>Now as they drove through the desert, Sam would occasionally throw a glance in the rearview mirror to check up on his cousin, noting that every time he looked a soft smile sat on her face.<br>"This is huge!" Bia breathed, craning her neck to look at the large structure before them. Sam was the first to pull himself up over the ledge before turning to help everyone else up. Bia looked distastefully at Sam's extended hand, not trusting her ribs to allow her to be pulled up onto the large ledge. So instead she turned to Bee who stood next to her, looking up at the structure and with a gentle tap on his leg, got his attention.  
>"Would you mind…" She motioned to the ledge and Bumblebee quickly caught on and bent down, offering her his hand which she climbed on. When he lifted away from the ground a small flurry of butterflies erupted in her stomach but she quickly quelled them by grabbing onto Bees thumb, even though she knew he wouldn't let her fall old habits die hard. When he finally set his hand back down she hopped off and patted his thumb with a "Thank you".<br>"So where is this thing?" She asked looking around at the space before her. Four bare walls with dust and sand covering every nook and cranny. There was no great artifact, no semblance of ancient aliens other than the ones standing in it that came with the humans.  
>"Hey bro , did it ever occur to that, I dunno archeologists already got here and took anything worth taking?" Leo cried out causing Bia to roll her eyes. This kid was annoying.<br>"No, it's here it's gotta be here. It's here" Sam chanted, looking up and down the walls for some unseen switch or button that would lead them to their treasure.  
>"Why, because were trusting grandpa Blackbeard who didn't even know what planet he was on! There is nothing here!" it was at that point Simmons decided to step in, spewing useless monologues about rainbows and leprechauns stealing your gold.<br>"Alright boys, let's just cool it" Bia tried, stepping between the two when the tension got too great. But then she let out an indigent cry when the two began to slap at each other over her. "Hey!" she cried out trying to push them apart. She let out a frustrated scream when a stray slap caught her nose and turned, placing both hands on Leos chest she shoved as hard as she could sending the stray boy tumbling, and not a moment too soon as a set of brawling bots rolled through where he once stood. She scrambled away from Mudflap and Skids as they threw 'your momma' taunts back and forth all the while throwing each other this way and that.  
>"Bee!" Sam called out as he ducked to avoid being smashed by Skids flying form. Bumblebee grabbed up the two brawling bots, smashing them together before tossing them out into the desert, mimicking a scolding motion. Bia huffed, blowing a stray hair out of her face and crossing her arms<br>"Boys" she scowled, bee copied her motion, shaking her head and letting out a sound that sounded like 'boys' causing her to crack a smile. The two were broken out of the joke when Sam called Bee over.  
>The two hurried over next to Mikaela and Sam, who were peering into a whole that had been created by the brawling brothers.<br>"hey Bee can you make this bigger?" Bia asked over her shoulder, still trying to peer into the gap between the stone. Sam answered for him when he pulled Bia away from the wall just before a plasma blast broke the wall open large enough for the teens to be able to walk in with very little crouching.  
>A small room sat inside the wall and Bia shuddered as she looked around, body parts and faces of cold dead robots stared back at her, and she was suddenly very conscious of where she stepped-not wanting to walk all over one of their faces. She trailed behind Sam and Mikaela who were crouched in front of a small metal contraption. It seemed to radiate a sense of energy, that drew Bia to lean in to get a better look. Thin pieces of metal created a twisting cage around an orb that glowed a soft blue.<br>"Is that it?" Bia asked, her eyes never once leaving the object that sat upon a pedestal of body parts. Sam didn't answer only reached out with trembling hands to take hold of the matrix. That idea was short lived however, as it crumbled to dust in his grasp leaving Sam slack-jawed and wild-eyed. "Well that's not good" was all Bia could say as she stared at the pile of dust that coated the floor.

**No Q and A this chapter, haha already late posting because of computer problems. Please still let me know what you want to see, what you liked/didn't like etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

**Man this chapter is belated. To be honest I have had this chapter**

** written for like a week, but I'm back to working 40 hours a week and **

**its finals! Bright side is that since its finals week that means I'm almost**

** done with school which will give me more time to write about Bia's **

**adventures!**

"What are you and you're sock-full of dust gunna do? Make the enemy sneeze

to death?" Leo yelled, exasptered from his spot beside Bia, who was quickly

growing annoyed as she was squished between the two men.

"Would you just stop yelling! He's working on it ok!" She snapped at the boy

whose constant exclamations were often accompanied by flailing limbs which

had knocked her more than once in her overly sensitive side. "You are working

on it, right Sammy?" she asked, peeking her head between the two front seats,

only to recline when a swat on the nose from the irritated boy who sat in the

driver's seat. With a pout she crossed her arms "Fine, see if I ever defend you

again." She caught his gaze in the rear view mirror and stuck her tongue out at

him which he returned. Both were startled from the childish antics however

when Mikaela yelled out,

"Sam!" His attention snapped forward to let out a startled 'whoa' as a jet nearly

skimmed bumblebee, who took a sharp right to avoid collision, thus tossing Bia

into Leo's waiting arms.

"I knew you could resist my Latin charms" Bia scoffed pushing off of Leo.

"As IF! Viejo Cochino!" she snapped back at him, switching into Spanish.

"Those are alien markings. That plane aint friendly!" Simmons warned from his

spot on Bia's left. Mikaela stuck her head out the passenger window and cast a

look behind the group.

"He's coming back!" she warned re-entering the vehicle.

Bia screamed as shots rained down on them, Bee doing his best to weave

through the bullets. She craned her neck back to try and see through the back

window, only catching a glimpse of the jet as it soared over head.

More shots came down on them and Bia clenched her fists, fear bubbling in her

stomach. One wrong move by Bee and they were toast. A soft whimper caught

her attention and she looked to see a shaking Leo, then all hell broke loose in

the speeding Camaro. He began screaming and crying which in turn caused ever

other person in the Camaro to scream back at the boy to tell him to shut up.

Simmons began than began to threaten the boy with a Taser, jabbing at him

over Bia's head with the sparking device. That was where she drew the line, she

turned the Simmons and with a snarl grabbed the Taser from his grasp and then

stabbed it into the crying boy's neck that let out a series of Ow's before falling

limp, his head lolling to the side. Silence filled the car and everyone turned to

look at the small girl who still held the Taser at the ready. She looked back at

them with a raised brow before clicking the Taser off and stuffing it into her

pants pocket.

"What?" Another volley of shots rained down on them bringing everyone's

attention back to the matters at hand.

Bee swerved, his back end fishtailing in the loose sand, sending the unconscious

Leo straight into Leo's chest.

"Bee!" She whined, trying to push the boy back into a sitting position to no

avail. As he fell again, face first into her cleavage the effects of the Taser began

to wear off. She shuddered heaved the boy off of her after he began to mumble

and nuzzle into her breasts. "I call shot gun next time." She said bitterly,

glaring up at Mikaela who sat comfortably.

Bia couldn't hold back a cry when the jet came crashing down to earth,

transforming as it did, Bee barely skating through its legs before avoiding a

missile that was let loose as the bot fell to the earth.

"The dust, hide in the dust!" Simmons commanded. The train of cars

disappeared into the cloud of dust and quickly swerved to a stop once out of

range of their assailant. Everyone piled out of the car, including the now

conscious Leo.

"We got to split up, Bumblebee you're the decoy, lead the Decepticons away."

Sam commanded "I'm going to get to Optimus." He was speaking to Simmons

now who quickly took up his role.

"I'll help draw their fire with hooey and Looey there," he motioned to Skids and

Mudflap "You need to get to those soldiers" there was a moment of a solemn

air. "I hope that dust works kid." He finished. Sam nodding and turning to

leave. He reached his hand out to Bia, but she didn't take it.

"I'm going with Bee." She stated simple, causing Sam to stutter out a chorus of

no's while shaking his head frantically. She planted her hands on her hips and

set her face in a firm scowl. "Why not?"

"Because it's not safe! No, you're coming with me where I can make sure you're

ok!" She rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Sam, I can barely breathe, yesterday I was spitting up blood, and you think it's

better for me to run across the desert with you? You can't protect me if

anything happens, and I'll just slow you down." She shook her head "Nope, I'm

staying with Bee." Sam stomped towards Bumblebee who transformed and

looked between the two Witwickeys who stared up at him.

"Tell her!" he commanded "Tell her it's not safe and she can't go with you!" Bee

looked to Bia who stared right back up at him. She had changed since last

night, the fear was gone, and instead he saw determination in the brown eyes

that looked up at him. He couldn't deny her now, not when he was the one who

encouraged her that she would get the chance to prove herself. Perhaps this

was her chance, and who was he to deny her that. He groaned and looked to

Sam.

"But Sam…" Those two words sent Sam into a tizzy and Bumblebee looked to

Bia for help. She smiled broadly up at him, sending warmth through his circuits.

She stepped forward and put a gently hand on Sam's shoulder. He spun around

to face her and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

He quickly returned the embrace and she smiled into his chest. He was always

so small when they were little, now he towered over her, having to bend over

slightly to reciprocate the hug.

"I know you scared Sammy, and I know you just want what's best for me, but I

have to do this. Everyone else has someone watching their back except him. I

won't leave him alone. He saved me Sam, when I ran from him, when I was

afraid from him, and now I need to return the favor. You have to let me go."

She whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear, but he didn't let her go, in fact

he held on tighter. Bee whose advanced processors had been able to pick up on

Bia's whispers gently bent down and rested a finger on Sam's shoulder. The boy

looked over his shoulder at him, inner conflict clear on the young man's face.

"Sam, I will protect her. No matter what" Sam stared back at him, still torn and

Bee sighed. "With my life if need be." Bia's head shot up at that, and she stared

at him, mouth open and eyes bewildered. Bee returned his full gaze to Sam. "I

promise" and he did. He promised to himself right then and there that he

wouldn't let any harm come to his new companion as long as his spark still

burned. Sam sighed and looked to Bia who had regained her composure and

looked up at him from her place around his waist.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?" she smiled up at him and gave his torso another

quick squeeze. "Speak for yourself Sammy" he smiled and hugged her back.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment," Simmons chimed in "but I think our friend is

coming back to say hello." They looked up to where Simmons finger pointed and

in deed Starscream's figure was steadily getting closer. The two cousins split

up, and Sam watched as Bia made her way to Bee, smile on her face.

"Bee!" Sam called out and Bia froze mid-step, waiting for him to take back his

blessing. He cracked a grin though "have her home before eleven, and no funny

business!" Bia laughed and turned back to Bee who gave a salute and

transformed back into his alternate mode, popping his passenger door open for

her.

"Excuse me! I'm driving" Bee let out a whistle and he quickly opened the

driver's door which Bia slid into before kicking up a cloud of dust as Bia stomped

on the Gas with a Whoop. Sam paused for a moment to watch his best friend,

and cousin disappear into the dust before Mikaela tugging on his arm drug him

away to his mission.

**Looks like Bia is back in action!**

**Favorite part of this chapter? What do you think will transpire between **

**Bia and Bee now that their finally alone. Will the B's (Bia and Bee ;)) **

**reunite with the group heroically, or in less than desirable **

**circumstances? How do you think Bia will react to Sam's death…thing? **

**Bia is getting close to meeting up with the rest of the Autobot clan, how**

** do you think that introduction will go?**

**Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for your patience!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I just posted, and this is crazy,  
>but here's a chapter, review it maybe?<br>hahaha anyways in all seriousness, I just wrote this in class, came out of nowhere. Hope you all like it : ) Hooray for record updating!**Oh and are you all loving the new FF? the great thing is there is now a button you can click while reading that will space out the sentences, so now we dont have to place the formatting game : )** YAY!**

Bia quickly gave up the wheel when Starscream's barrage increased, unable to outmaneuver him. Bee on the other hand seemed to have no problem weaving in and out of the attack. Now that he only had one human instead of five in him his turning was more precise, and he sped through the desert with ease.  
>"I know your just trying to set the mood and all, but would you mind turning it down!" Bia yelled over the speakers which blared loud rock music in what she assumed Bee thought of as car chase music. He obliged, and turned the music down to a mere whisper. "Thank you" she sighed, taking her hands off her ears, able to hear herself think once again.<br>It was then she noticed that no shots were being fired at them. Rolling down the window Bia poked her head out and surveyed the clear blue skies above them.  
>"Hey Bee, I think we lost hi-AH!" Bia shrieked as a bullet richoted off the side mirror and sliced across her cheek. She fell back into the car and watched as the jet that had just dive bombed them, soared back into the sky, disappearing.<br>"Bia, Are you alright?" Bee asked frantically, not bothering to search through the earth's radio stations to communicate. She slowly lifted a hand to her cheek; warm blood met her fingertips.  
>"I'm ok Bee, it's just a scratch" she whispered, still startled. She looked into the rear view mirror and saw that the bullet had created more than 'just a scratch' stretching from just below her eye, to her jaw. Blood flowed freely from the wound, and she clamped her hand tightly on it to try and keep it contained. Stinging, pulling sensations tug at her face as she spoke and dread filled her stomach at the thought that it may need stitches.<br>"That's it. We've played decoy long enough, were getting you outta here!" Bia made to protest but instead screamed as Bumblebee was sent flying through the air, spinning in circles from the impact of Startscream ramming him from such speeds. If Bee was a normal Bia was sure that the impact would have turned him into a crumpled mess of tinfoil, with her inside.  
>She wasn't even sure when she stopped screaming, or how she ended up laying on the hot sandy desert floor. Stars filled her vision and her mind was cloudy, it was then she realized that her lungs were burning, and she took a gasping breath. The more air she took in the clearer her mind became, and the stars began to disappear. But with the retreating of the stars and the cloudy haze that blocked any feeling came pain. She cursed and rolled over to her stomach with a cry and spat up the blood that was pooling in the back of her throat. The ugly splotch of red stared back at her and she tried to control her breathing. Her side throbbed unbearably, and her newly wounded cheek stung.<br>A metallic scream caught her attention and she was made painfully aware that Bee was not lying next to her. Her head whipped around frantically and her heart dropped at the sight that lay 20 feet to her left. The small yellow bot lay beneath a snarling silver mech with red eyes that flashed in the sunlight.  
>"Bee!" she cried out, but her cry only came as a horse whisper. She had to help him, had to do something. It was then that the glinting metal caught her eye. She reached out and grasped the taser she had taken off Simmons firmly, before making a move to stand. She only made it halfway up before a wave of pain sent her to her knees. Pain wracked her body and she clenched her jaw. Another cry from Bee sent her scrambling to her feet, only to end up fact first in the sand again, as her legs buckled beneath her.<br>"Mierte!" She cried in spanish, frustrated at her inability to help her new found friend. Angry tears spilled onto her cheeks and mixed with the blood and dirt that had already created a film over her tanned skin. It couldn't end like this, it wouldn't. Screaming out in frustration she began clawing her way towards the two robots, her legs kicking out wildly behind her as she tried to propel herself faster through the sand.  
>When she had only 10 feet or so left to go blue eyes locked with brown. A pitiful groan left his vocal processors as Bumblebee tried to wave her away, frantic that Starscream would notice her or squish her by accident. He wasn't sure which was worse, and for a moment he hoped that the Decepticon would just crush her so she wouldn't have to live through the torture that would surely befall her if the 'Con were to notice her. He instantly felt guilty after those thought's and pushed them to the back of his head, so far she went unnoticed, he just hoped it would stay that way.<br>"You have been a thorn in my master's side for too long Autobot scum!" Starscream spat landing a harsh blow to his helm. "I'm going to enjoy putting out your worthless spark!" Another blow, this one sent Bumblebee's optics offline for a brief moment. As his systems came back online the first thing he noticed was a bloodied, wild eyed Bia pulling herself to her feet, using his legs which sat pinned under his attacker, to aid in her struggle, taser poised high above her head.  
>She drove it into a gap in between the armor of Starscreams foot, a gap so small that only a human's arms could get into, sending the charge of electricity deep into his sensitive circuitry. While it wasn't enough to cause serious damage , it definitely caught his attention. Starscream whirled around to face the human, who fell back at his sudden movement and stared up in horror at the being that loomed over her.<br>"Why you insolent flesh bag!" he roared, "I'll tear you to shreds!" But as he moved to snatch up her shaking form Bee sprang into action, the slight shift in weight had allowed him to wiggle out from under the 'Con's form and his distraction gave Bee time to charge his cannons. The yellow bot leapt onto his enemy, sending to two tumbling into the desert sand, and Bee let loose his barrage of weaponry on the Decepticon. Starscream broke away with a snarl "I'll get you Autobot scum! And your little flesh bag too!" and with that he lept into the air, transformed, and sped off towards the distant battle field.  
>Once he was sure the threat was gone, Bee turned back to Bia's crumpled form. She was spitting mouthfuls of blood into the sand and her breaths were labored, with an unhealthy wheeze. He didn't need ratchets advanced medical scanners to know this was not good. He failed Sam, his spark sank at the sight of the blood and grime covered girl who sat before him. He gently reached forward and scooped the girl into his palms, afraid that at any moment she would shatter. She looked up at him with a small smile, which didn't comfort him any. The teeth that showed through were coated red, and her brows were heavy with obvious pain.<br>"Bia…" he began softly, not sure what to say. He wanted to yell at her for her stupidity, wanted to cry because of how broken she was, wanted to hold her and not let her ever leave. But none of that made sense to him, so he just stared at her.  
>"Are you ok?" he had to laugh at that. These Witwickeys really had no concern for their own well being.<br>"You should not act so rashly," he scolded her "I am equipped for battle, YOU on the other hand could have died, or worse been noticed by Starscream!" He was choosing to go with anger now. She frowned up at him.  
>"How is me dieing worse than him noticing, I think your confused there." He shook his head wildly, anger and concern mixing into an ugly beast in his chest cavity that sent his spark seering.<br>"Death would have been the best outcome, instant death! If he had caught you… I don't want to even think what they may have done to you." He still cringed at the thought.  
>"But you said yourself that I would get my shot, and there it was! If I didn't do something YOU would be the dead one! And besides he didn't see me so what's the big deal?" she crossed her arms and intensified her glare up at the bot. "You are so ungrateful, next time a thank you would suffice." She felt belittled, like a dog that had eaten the morning news paper. Another round of tears were bumbling up at her humiliation and she vowed he would see her cry again, not after saving him. She turned away then and he could hear the sniffle that followed. Bee sighed, anger subsiding, and worry taking its place. He twisted his hand so that she faced him, but she kept her eyes glued to the ground.<br>"Bia, I'm sorry. I was worried." She still wouldn't look at him so he gently used a finger to lift her chin. Watery, humiliated eyes looked up at him, and he regretted his outburst. "You were right, I needed help. Thank you" She blinked before giving a final sniff, and wiped the back of her arm across her face, in an attempt the wipe away the tears, but just smearing the mess around.  
>"you're welcome" she quipped. He smiled at the girl, and she gave a small smile back before she seemed to realize something.<br>"Hey, you're talking! Like really talking, without coughing!" she accused, and if Bee could blush he would. "You were hamming it up!" he chuckled.  
>"Old habits die hard I guess. I spent years communicating through the earth's radio. Its more natural and I prefer it." She crossed her arms with a raised brow.<br>"How did you get it back?"  
>"The allspark" was his simple answer. She pretended to understand and jumped when gunfire rang out. The two looked across the desert to see the distant battle that was taking place.<br>"We should go." He nodded at her suggestions and he quickly set her on the ground before transforming. She hopped into the offered driver's side and the two sped off. "But you better not do anything like that again, or I will never lock these doors and never let you out again." He warned, she laughed.  
>"Yes bee."<p>

**So hope ya'll liked it. Little more Bia and Bee time.  
>I'm so excited for this movie to be over! The whole reason I started this was to write a fic after the third movie but I wanted to have more of a set-up for my OC and Bee so I started here, and man I am getting so antsy I already started writing chapters for the sequel XD I haven't even finished this one yet.<br>Anywayssssss let me know what you guys think ; )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey another chapter : )  
>Yay, almost done with the first installment : D. Got about 2-3 chapters maybe a few more left, then it's on to the sequel! OHHHHH So excited XD<br>**

"Bumblebee you need to go faster!" Bia urged, squinting in the distance she could see the battle worsening. Clouds of dust and smoke filled the air, and as they got closer it began to get harder to breathe. The original idea of getting Bia behind the safe zone quickly went downhill when their path was blocked by decepticons who appeared to be searching for something. The two quickly deduced that Sam was their target and rushed in to find him.  
>"We have to find Sam before they do" Bia knew it didn't need to be said, but none the less felt the need to say it. Bee halted, and clicked the door open. Bia took the hint and slid out of him as he transformed. Offering his hand to her she quickly scrambled onto it, before he placed her on his should. She nestled into the nitch in his shoulder where it met his neck and grabbed tightly on, slightly worried that a loss in grip could mean a long and painful fall.<br>Now that he could move more freely Bumblebee began creeping through the buildings, avoid detection by their foes and searching for his friend. Screams caught their attention.  
>"Bee over there!" A pointing finger accompanied her voice, and Bumblebee quickly ran towards the source of the commotion, careful to never be detected.<br>Bia clapped a hand over her mouth as the image of Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron met her gaze and anger bubbled up inside her. They kidnapped them just like her, using them as bait to lure Sam in.  
>"Bee you have to save them." She pleaded, not able to tear her gaze away from the scene of an unfamiliar decepticon towering menacingly over the Witwickeys and Mikaela. Bee made a shushing motion and gently plucked Bia off his shoulder and set her back on the ground before creeping towards the scene.<br>A soft whistle from the Bot caught Sam's attention and he quickly looked over, relief flooded the boy at the sight of Bee and his cousin who lurked just around the corner. He quickly turned his attention back to the leering decepticon to keep attention from being drawn to his savior.  
>"Bumblebee!" His scream sent Bumblebee flying into action, tackling the larger bot. The Witwickeys scrambled away from their captor and attempted to avoid being crushed by the brawling robots.<br>Bia watched in fascination as Bee quickly gained the upper hand, using his size to his advantage. She winced when a solid snap followed by a scream came from the decepticon, but Bumblebee didn't stop.  
>That was until a familiar scream caught his attention however, and his head snapped to Bia who was pinned under Ravage who snapped at her face and clothing. Moving to go to her aid he was stopped when a kick was thrown his way from the previously downed decepticon and Bumblebee had to turn back to his previous battle.<br>Bia clenched her teeth as she tried to push away the snapping mechanical jaws that inched towards her face. The robot was too heavy for her to push off so she frantically searched for another option.  
>"Bia!" Judy called, Bia turned her head to see her Aunt fighting against Sam and her uncle, reaching for her. She then noticed the large brick that lay only inches from her head. Reaching up with one hand she let out a battle cry as she bashed the head of the Mechanical Feline. The Decepticon recoiled and she was able to push her way out from under it. She lifted the brick for a second strike but with a snarl the Con lept away and instead focused its attack on Bumblebee, whose back was turned.<br>"Bia!" she was quickly engulfed in her aunts arms, and she watched as Bee struggled at first to get ahold of his small attacker, then quickly gained control of the situation and ripped the Con's spine right out.  
>She watched awe struck as he mercilessly tore the arms off the remaining decepticon and stood victorious over the decapitated heaps of metal. Times like this it was amazing to Bia to think that Bumblebee had such a loving nature yet could turn into a killer at the drop of a hat.<br>With the current threat dismantled the group reconvened.  
>"Oh my God Bia, what happened to you. My poor girl!" Judy cooed, running her hands over Bia's bloodied face.<br>"Aunt Judy, I'm ok. Really." She tried to reassure the older woman who looked horrified at the damage the girl had received.  
>"We can talk Later we got to move!" Sam commanded, and Ron quickly grabbed ahold of Bia and Judy, pushing them forward and the group began running as the other decepticons in the area quickly zoned in on them.<br>Her lungs screamed in agony and it felt like she had the worst side ache in history, but Bia would stop, she couldn't. Her Aunt held tightly onto her arm, dragging her behind as they dodged through buildings. Every time they would pause to wait for an opening Bia would spit a mouth full of blood into the Sand, her breaths had become labored and wheezing again.  
>Judy surveyed the group with terrified eyes. Bia looked like she would collapse at any moment, and Sam kept pushing himself harder and harder. Fear gripped her heart, not for herself, but for her babies. Sam seemed to share her worry for their safety.<br>"Bumblebee!" Sam called out, and the scout who had taken up the rear quickly joined the group. "I need you take them somewhere safe, alright!" He asked and Bee nodded, quickly zeroing in on Bia's shaking form, wanting to get her somewhere where she could receive proper attention. Sam turned to his father then, "I need you to get in the car, and get to safety."  
>"No, this is not up for discussion! We all go together, were a family, together!" Ron argued vehemently. Bia lagged against Judy's side and with Mikaelas help the two righted the injured girl.<br>"Dad look, Look at Bia, she needs help I need you to take her somewhere safe. She needs you dad, Uncle Jim needs you now, take care of her." He shook his head.  
>"And I need you so you're coming with."<br>"You need to let me go dad, you have to let me go." Judy stepped in then, surprising everyone.  
>"Ron, you have to let him go. Let go." Ron looked back and forth between Sam's determined face, Bia's batter and bruised face, and his wife's resigned face, and snarled.<br>"Fine, but you better come back. Ok!" Sam sighed, glad to have won this argument. Ron and Judy quickly helped Bia into the car and Miakela made it clear that she was staying with Sam.  
>"Go!" Sam commanded the Camaro who took note and quickly sped away from the battlefield.<br>"Sam" Bia moaned from her position in the back where Judy held her. Bee spun his wheels even faster, she needed help and fast.  
>"It's ok honey, he's going to be ok. Your safe now." Judy cooed. Bia's head lolled against her aunts shoulder. She watched through heavy lids as the desert sped by. She tried to swallow the blood that still fought its way up her throat, thinking it rude to spit inside Bee, but nausea quickly took over so she choose to spit small mouthfuls into the hem of her shirt.<br>"Oh god Ron, do you see this. She needs a hospital Ron" Judy worried. Bumblebee skidded to a halt as the main lines of their allied forces came up on them. He flicked his doors open and the humans scrambled out, or in Bia's case fell out. He transformed and only spared a moment to give Bia a longing look before jumping into action sending shots at the enemy who was gaining ground.  
>Bia watched the battle from her position on the ground, but everything had become muted, and hazy. The shapes that swam infront of her vision no longer were real people or robots but simply blurs. She was faintly aware that the muted noise she was hearing was that of gunshots and screams, but its full meaning didn't register. Each pained breath sounded like a hurricane in her ears and the tips of her extremities had begun to tingle in the loss of sensation. She no longer bothered to spit out the blood that pooled behind her lips, but just let it drip down her chin.<br>Judy kept wiping away the red substance and tears stung her eyes, afraid of the pale complexion that was her niece. Her eyes had turned glossy and she no longer reacted to any of her surroundings. If this kept on much longer she feared that Bia would see her parents again really soon.  
>"Sam!" Bia's mind cleared just slightly and she was suddenly made aware of the screams around her. Her hazy eyes zeroed in on the body that lay not even 50 feet away from her.<br>"Sam" she mumbled. Before struggling to her feet after her aunt and uncles retreating form.  
>"Sammy" She called louder, the haze disappearing further. Tears filled her eyes and she stumbled towards the limp boy. Arms grabbed onto her and she screamed in defiance at the soldier that pulled her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her. Coughing and sputtering she rolled over trying to catch her breath through choked sobs.<br>"Sam" she moaned. Everyone was dying, this wasn't right. First her parents, now Sam. "Sammy" she cried into the sand. A clicking caught her attention and bleary eyes looked up to see a crestfallen Bumblebee. She reached out towards him and he scooped her up cradling her into his chest.  
>"He can't be dead, he just can't be. Why does everyone keep dieing!" She moaned and he sighed in agreement. If he could cry he would. He watched the scene in sadness when a soft twitch caught his optic. Hope gripped his spark before happiness erupted in his chest.<br>"Sam…_He has risen from the dead hallelujiah!" _a preacher sang and Bia turned her head to see Sam stumbling to his feet.  
>"He's alive!" she cried, her tears drying and watched as he climbed to his feet, newly formed matrix in his hand. "Sam" she mumbled again in happiness, the haze was beginning to return as she watched Optimus climb to his feet. As the last bit of adrenaline left her system Bia was left in unconsciousness.<br>Bumblebee felt the girl go limp in his hand and quickly sought out ratchet, as her pulse slowly declined. Sam was alive, now he had to make sure Bia survived, he promised Sam he would.

**No questions this time around : ) reviews as always are love!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well hello : D I'm a terrible author and never update D : Lo Siento! ACK DX anywaysssssss, kinda a filler chapter, but a chapter none the less : D happy early fourth to those of you who celebrate it!**_

_Red and blue lights danced across the people that littered the streets, all of them pushing to get a better look at the bodies that were being carried out of the small convenience store. A scream rang out from inside the store sending many officers running, fire arms at the ready. The ever-growing crowd surged forward at the sudden action, hoping to catch a look.  
>Inside the small store Bia sat curled up underneath a display and looking wild-eyed up at the officers before her, who slowly lowered their weapons at the sight of the terrified girl.<br>"It's ok, their gone now, you're going to be ok now." One of the officers coaxed as he kneeled down to be at more level ground with her, a young man with sandy brown hair and gentle eyes. Her eyes flitted back and forth between him, and the group that circled her.  
>"Hey guys, back off let's give her some room" he suggested, noticing her hesitance and smiled softly when she turned her gaze back to him. "Come on, let's get you out of here" he offered a hand which she tentatively took, and allowed him to help pull her out from her hiding place before she latched onto his waist with a cry. With the action over the rest of the officers slowly filtered out of the destroyed store. Officer Parkman took up the rear, carefully supporting the young girl who still clung to him.<br>BIA shied away from the lights and people that decorated the streets outside the store, and suddenly wanted to just run back inside and wait for her parents to come get her. A harsh stab in the gut as she remembered that they wouldn't be coming back for her ever. Camera's and news teams crowded towards the only survivor of the convenience store massacre as they had begun to call it. She held on tighter to Parkman as he pushed his way through the crowd to the awaiting ambulance where she would have her vitals checked. The EMT's quickly took her from his arms and began to shine flashlights in her eyes, ask her to remember certain members and poke and prod her for any damage, all the while she held his hand tightly, and made sure he never left her sight, afraid to be left alone again.  
><em>The darkness lifted slowly and Bia was slowly made aware of the dull ache in her side, as well as the bed beneath her that rocked gently. She peeled her eyes open and looked around groggily, not recognizing any of her surroundings. Fear slowly grew in her stomach as she realized that she was all alone in the room that reminded her so much of the one she had found herself in just a few weeks ago. She started, trying to climb from the bed, so afraid that at any moment a group of reporters would burst through her door, or perhaps that a cold faced lawyer would come to her bedside to discuss her parent's funeral. She fumbled, trying to untangle the many wires and tubes that were attached to her.  
>"What the Slag do you think you're doing!" a voice boomed and she jumped, wild eyes turning up to see a fuming bot towering over her, bright yellow decorated the metal that made up his body. "You better cease your movement at once, or I'll make you wish you never woke up!" He continued to rant and rave, all the while moving closer to her and the fear in her stomach bumbled over to her lips.<br>"Bumblebee!" she screeched, causing the other bot to step back in surprise. Moments later the little yellow bot burst through a very large door and skidded to a halt in front of Bia.  
>Worried blue eyes looked her over and he gently reached a finger out to brush her hair out of her face.<br>"Bia, what's wrong?" he worried, looking at the tears that now sat on her cheeks.  
>"I-ah-he" She pointed a shaky finger to the gob smacked Ratchet that stood behind him and Bee whirled around battle mask falling into place and he leered up at the larger bot.<br>"What did you do?" he accused and Ratchet turned furious.  
>"What did I do? I saved her slagging life, you ungrateful useless waste of metal!" he landed a hit on Bee's helm causing the smaller bot to groan. "She wakes up and starts ruining all my hard work! Do you know how hard it is to work on an Organic!" Bee stood his ground, planting his hands on his hips.<br>"You scared her" he stated, and Ratchet lunged for him.  
>"You get your slagging voice back and you use it to talk back to me! I ought to rip it all back out you-"<br>"That's enough Ratchet" a voice boomed from the doorway and everyone paused and looked to Optimus who crawled through the doorway, before standing back to his normal height. Bia gawked at the enormous bot that towered over the other two before her. "She has had a trying couple of days, Bumblebee is right we must be gentle with her." Ratchet crossed him arms grumbling and Bee chirped happily.  
>"Actually Ratchet, why don't you head to the next ward over, I believe the twins required some repair." Ratchet sighed.<br>"Yes Optimus, but you better stop squirming around!" he warned Bia, before turning to leave. Bee smiled and lifted his battle mask turning back to Bia. "Why don't you go with him Bumblebee, in case he needs an extra hand?" Bee groaned and looked to Bia who stared up at him.  
>"But..a…" Optimus stepped forward.<br>"That's an order" he finished and Bee hung his head.  
>"yes sir." And with one final glance at his human, he left the room. Bia watched him until she could no longer see any of the familiar yellows bot. Left to her own with the large robot sent her stomach churning, and she suddenly found her sheets very interesting, afraid to look up at the bot that loomed over her.<br>"How are you feeling little one?" He questioned. There was something in his voice that drew her in and slowly she looked up to meet his gaze, she was startled again at how human the Mech's eyes were.  
>"I'm feeling ok I guess. A little sore" she mumbled dropping her gaze back to her bed. Sensing her discomfort Optimus kneeled down, attempting to ease her nerves. She looked up quickly before averting her gaze once more. "So you're Optimus Prime?" she didn't really need an answer, she knew but felt the need to ask as they were never formally introduced. He nodded with a small chuckle.<br>"Yes and you are Bianca Witwicky" she nodded, smiling at the correct pronunciation of her last name. He smiled down at the girl before him, at first she looked nothing like Sam, but upon closer inspection similarities popped up: the slight crookedness to their smile, the sincerity in the eyes. "I thank you for your bravery; Bumblebee has told me much about you, and what you did for him." A blush seared across her cheeks and she twiddled her thumbs nervously.  
>"It really wasn't anything. I just helped when I could" Optimus smiled down at the young girl and made to stand.<br>"You should rest now, it has been a pleasure meeting you" Bia nodded up at the bot before blushing again.  
>"Um, if you see Bee could you perhaps send him back in?" he nodded.<br>"Of course" and with that made his way from the room. Bia let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding at took to surveying her surroundings again. A knock at a smaller, human sized door caught her attention.  
>"Come in" she had expected Sam or her Aunt and Uncle to walk through but instead an unfamiliar young man walked through the door. He was obviously a branch of the military from his attire. His face still held traces of boyhood so she guessed he wasn't much older than her, likely enrolled right out of high school.<br>"Good afternoon Miss Witwicky" he inclined his head slightly and she returned the gesture  
>"Afternoon Mr.…?" He gave her a quick salute<br>"Private First Class Finney, at your service" she stiffened a giggle behind her hand and his intense facial expression that he had taken on in his salute faltered.  
>"I'm sorry that was rude. It's nice to meet you" she mentally scolded herself and was relieved when he smiled at her.<br>"It's no problem at all Ma'am. Is there anything I can get for you?" she nodded to the seat that was beside her bed.  
>"A little company would be nice, perhaps you can fill me in on what happened, and where I am?" he smiled down at the girl who lay before him and took a seat. She seemed nice enough, and surveyed the damage she had taken, internally frowning. She looked the worst out of all the civilians they had retrieved. Women didn't belong on the front lines, especially not innocent girls like the one before him, she barely looked a day older than his younger sister who waited back home anxiously for letter. He made a mental note to send one ASAP.<br>"Well Ma'am Optimus prime was revived and destroyed enemy threat number one AKA the fallen or I think that's what they called him, sending the enemy on a hasty retreat. You are now on a ship returning stateside, that's set to dock at Coronado Naval base tomorrow at O 800 hours." Bia looked at him, confusion evident on her face and he chuckled running a hand through his sandy brown hair, noting that he needed to get it cut.  
>"We won, they ran and We'll be hitting San Diego tomorrow morning around 8" She smiled at him.<br>"See wasn't that easier to say?" he grinned.  
>"Not really" Matthew Finney suddenly felt very lucky to be assigned to Miss Witwicky care, at first he frowned at the idea, feeling like a babysitter, but it was nice to be in a woman's presence again. Sure there were women on the field but civilian women were more laid back, they smiled and giggled more and were women, instead of 'one of the guys'. He quickly relaxed back in his chair.<br>"So how old are you?" the question was off Bia's lips before she could think it rude or out of line, she had only known this man for a few minutes after all. However, he didn't seem to mind, answering back with a quick twenty, before asking her age. When he heard she was under 18 a small blush rose to his cheeks and she scowled, reaffirming that she wasn't a baby, just a late summer birthday. After a few minutes of coaxing he relaxed back into conversation with her now and then causing a blush to raise on the girls cheeks.  
>Bumblebee was fuming outside her room, she asked for HIM, not some kid! The worst part was she didn't even seem to mind that he hadn't shown up yet, but just went on chatting away with this boy before her. He would cautiously peek his head around the corner occasionally, and every time he caught her blushing his spark would pulse angrily in his chest, that was his femme! He was so caught up at scowling at the boy to her left that he didn't notice Bia had caught his spying antics.<br>"BEE!" his head snapped to her and he wanted to grin, the smile she gave him was ten times better than what she gave the stupid kid. He strutted into the room, throwing victorious glances to the kid who stiffened at his present, before scrambling to his feet and gave a salute to Bumblebee not moving. Bia watched his actions with a raised brow.  
>"Matt it's just Bumblebee, you don't have to be so uptight" Bee's whole ego deflated at that comment, 'Just Bumblebee'? He glared at Matt and the kid stiffened even further.<br>"You'll have to excuse me Miss Witwicky" he gave another salute to Bumblebee with a curt 'Sir 'before scurrying out the door. Bia sighed.  
>"Bye" she called after him, before turning to Bee and raising a brow. "What are you smiling about?" His grin just grew wider.<p>

_**Reviews and the like make me happy : ) And make it easier to write when I know what exactly my readers think. Hope to have another chapter out ASAP.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Things had calmed down at the Witwicky household once again. After a few days of bed rest Sam had returned to college, this time hopefully for good. Ron and Judy decided to post pone their return to Paris in order to take care of Bia who was still healing from two broken ribs and one fractured one. It was a slow process, which annoyed her to no end especially when everyday tasks were filled with pain. But a month in the healing process was doing its job and since she had been cleared by Ratchet she was being enrolled in Sam's old high school to finish out her senior year.

As Bia stood before the large school that was bustling with activity her stomach dropped. She had never been against school; she would even go as far as saying she enjoyed it, but this new place full of girls with tight shirts and short skirts and guys whose shirts seemed a little snug for their toned bodies, was nothing like her old school. A soft rev of an engine behind her sent a smile to her lips and she turned back to the student parking lot to see Bee flashing his lights at her, in what she assumed was encouragement. So turning back around she took a deep breath, lifted her head and strode into the giant school. She had helped saved the world from evil giant alien robots, how hard could high school be?

It had been months since that first day of school and now Bia smiled at it fondly, it was the beginning of a new, normal life for her. She had quickly settled into the school, making friends and once again she fell into what was considered normal for a teenager. Mornings full of classes, afternoons and evenings full of trips to the mall, movies, or whatever her friends felt like at the time. Bia's car was often used for such outings, even though Bee's small interior wasn't group friendly, but he loved the attention and Bia would shake her head in amusement as he would rev his engine or blast his speakers even louder to get a rise out of his passengers. Whenever she wasn't out with her friends Bia was often out with Bee alone, speeding through back roads or chatting at what he described as Sam and Mikaelas favorite spot to 'engage in reproductive activities'.  
>Speaking of Sam, he called often, visited for most holidays too. Bia began to look forward to his visits, missing him when he was away, it wasn't that she didn't love her aunt and uncle, but Sam had always been a person she looked up to, and now it was no different. Whenever he returned they would often spend time cruising around in Bumblebee, sometimes Mikaela would join them. <p>

This cycle of happy times continued throughout Bia's senior year, and slowly happiness returned. Bumblebee had quickly become her closest friend and she confided everything in him, often sneaking out at night to sit in his interior and just talk. He still used his real voice rarely, but Bia didn't mind so much. It was on one of these nights in late May that things changed. At the time Bia didn't realize that one boy would cause such a rift between her and the yellow bot, but the second his name was out Bee had already decided he didn't like him.

Bia was ecstatic; Zack had finally asked her on a date. Bumblebee sat sulking in the garage, although Bia was oblivious as to why. As evening fell her room turned into a disaster zone as clothes were considered then discarded, and makeup and accessories where fanned out. Finally she decided on a simple pain of dark jeans with a flowing white shirt that sat off the shoulder and cinched around her waist. It was then the doorbell rang and with a final check in the mirror she bolted down the stairs and met Judy at the door who was giving her a raised brow and smile. When the door opened Bia's heart fluttered more, it had been so long since she had been on a date, and now this boy was on her front step, every bit a picture of what she pictured California guys to look like, blonde sun soaked hair that fell into his hazel eyes, strong jaw line and smile that quirked up to the right.  
>"Well hello you must be Zack" Judy broke Bia's thoughts and soon her uncle stood right behind her.<br>"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Judy smiled at turned to Bia.  
>"Are you taking your car honey, you know I would feel a little better if you did." Bia cringed at that, was aunt Judy really going to make her take Bumblebee so he could babysit her?<br>"But-"  
>"Your aunt is right, I would feel better if you drove Bumblebee" Ron cut her off. Bia sighed and then Zack signed her death sentence.<br>"Of course we can take your car, its way nicer than mine anyways." Bia forced a smile and took a step to leave but the night wasn't over.  
>"Be home by 10! And no funny business!"<br>"Oh Ron she is a 17 year old girl, Bia, remember your body is a temple-  
>"That is off limits! You're a monk-<br>"Oh Ron!" Bia went from embarrassed to mortified as she walked away, hand in hand with her date for the night, who was trying to stifle a laugh.  
>"Are they always that….eccentric?" she sighed<br>"You have no idea"  
>As they neared Bee Zack moved to open the passenger door only to find it locked. Bia quickly clicked the unlock button only to have the locks re-engage the second Zack tried to open it, after a few tries Bia huffed and violently shoved the key into the lock manual and opened the door. She gave a weak smile to Zack.<br>"sorry about that, locks are kind of glitchy." He shrugged with a smile and moved around the front to get in the driver's side. When Zack wasn't looking she gently kicked Bumblebee's interior, "Knock it off" she hissed. But Bee wasn't even close to done. The entire drive to the theater Bia was sending glares to the radio as Bee would accelerate suddenly, brake check and otherwise make Zack's drive to the theater miserable. Every time the two tried to take he would blast the radio or open all the windows so they had to shout over the wind. Finally they made it to the parking lot and Bia slammed the door with a huff and "Well that was an interesting drive." Zack commented, eyeing the innocent looking Camaro. Bia forced an apologetic smile  
>"Sorry, he is a little touchy. Maybe I should drive on the way home." Zack shrugged depositing the keys in her hand, before leading her into the theater. Before they entered Bia threw one last glance at the bright yellow car that sat in the parking lot.<br>She relaxed slightly once inside the theater, hoping to enjoy at least one hour of her date, but it would seem even that was too much to ask. After only 15 minutes of the movie the sound of a car alarm penetrated the theater walls. As It continued to sound the movie was paused and the lights came up.  
>"Were sorry to interrupt your movie, but if anyone in this theater owns a yellow and black Camaro your car alarm is going off and we would kindly ask that you turn it off." Bia's face turned 20 shades of pink, finally settling into an angry red as she stomped down the theater stairs, Zack trailing behind her. As she came to the parking lot her eyes zeroed in the flashing and beeping Camaro before raising her keys and clicking off the alarm. The Car went silent and she sighed turning to her date.<br>"I'm so sorry about this" he smiled down at her.  
>"It's ok; you can't help it if someone set your alarm off. I'm just glad no windows are broken or anything." Bia smiled halfheartedly knowing full well that it wasn't a human who set the alarm off.<br>"Come on, that movie was getting boring anyways. Let's just cruise around till 10" Bia felt her heart sink even further as they neared the Camaro, praying that he wouldn't embarrass her even more.  
>The ride started off innocent enough as she drove through the streets, slowly her shoulders relaxed and she fell into conversation with Zack. Eventually they ended up at the outlook Bee showed Bia and she killed the engine. Zack looked to her and after a moment of silence he gently reached over and began to bring her face towards him, when suddenly his chair snapped forward, bouncing his head off the dashboard. He cursed out loud and Bia cried out In apologies, reaching over to check his head, to see a small lump forming. She gently kissed it and he ginned up at her moving for another kiss on the lips, only to have his seat belt tighten this time and pull him roughly back into his seat. Bia kicked the car quickly before turning to Zack, more apologies flowing from her lips. This time she moved to kiss him, but his seat shot back and he cried out. Then the cigarette liter flew into his lap, and the smell of burning cloth filled the car and he tried to grab the lighter out of his pants and eventually succeeded in throwing it to the floor, but not before getting a few burns across his lap. He silenced her apologies by holding up his hand,<br>"Let's just call it a night. I think I need some ice." She bit her lip and nodded, flicking the engine on before pulling out of the lookout, but Bee wasn't done there. As they pulled back onto the main road Zacks seat began to shoot forward and back uncontrollably as he cried out trying to steady himself. Bia watched horrified giving up on pretending to drive as liquid shot from the dashboard drenching Zack, and making the interior smell of oil. Not a moment too soon they pulled up the driveway and bumblebee shot open Zacks door and snapped his seatbelt off, and not a moment too soon it seemed as zack threw himself out of the door but not quickly enough it seemed as door the closed behind him as he scrambled to his feet and it knocked him on his back side again.  
>Bia scrambled from her seat, cursing at Bumblebee as he locked her door before finally allowing her to escape.<br>"Oh god I'm so sorry!" he didn't answer her though, just continued the dash to his car. "I'll see you at school? Call me" she finished meekly as she watched him tear from the driveway, not sparing her a single glance. She heard the familiar sound of metal bending in on itself and the second he was gone she whirred on the Camaro, who was waving contentedly at the boy.  
>"What the hell is your problem!" she all but screamed at the bot that looked down at her with an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders. "you know exactly what I'm talking about! Why did you do that?" hot tears were falling down her cheeks now and she rubbed at them furiously.<br>_**"He's no good, no good for you, you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes!" **_Carrie underwood sang and she stomped her foot.  
>"You don't even know him! You didn't even give me a chance to get to know him! Now I'll never get another date!" Bee smiled at the thought but, it quickly wiped away as she punched his leg angrily before crying out in pain and cradling her hand. He knelt down quickly and moved to inspect her hand but she pulled away angrily, causing his spark to sink.<br>"Bia-"he tried but she wasn't finished.  
>"I just want a normal life! I want to have friends and go to school and date! Why is that so wrong? Why won't you let me have that!" he frowned before sighing and closing his eyes. Bia gasped as the image of a young man appeared before her. Sandy blond hair surrounded a boyish face with blue eyes.<br>"I want you to be happy Bia, with me" he said and she took a step back at the confession.  
>"Bee…" she shook her head, sad tears falling. "I can't…you're not…this isnt" He frowned and looked down at his holoform.<br>"If this form is not pleasing I can be whoever you wish." And before she could say anything the image began flashing with different attributes, brown eyes, black hair, tall, short, built skinny. It was too much to handle. She thrust her hands forward only to have them fall through the form. She bit her and Bee's form hopping ceased. She shook her head.  
>"I can't bee, this isn't…you're not." The tears continued to fall. He deactivated his holoform and reached towards her in his real body she quickly stepped away. With a sniffle and a sorry she bolted away and into the house. She ran from him, Bee's spark sank and suddenly he needed to get away, away from Bia Witwicky.<p>

**Oh the drama O : haha,**

**Just watched DOTM last night on Netflix, so excited! Only about a chapter left in this one then onto the sequel.  
>How about Bia's reaction to Bee's confession? What about Bee's nature towards Zack? Could it ever work between a transformer and a human? Will they rectify their relationship before this story is over? Where will our B's go from here?<br>Hope you enjoyed : )**


	15. Finale

Bee didn't come didn't come back, and after two weeks of jumping up and running to the nearest window whenever a car drove by Bia began to come to the conclusion that he never would. Her heart ached and a deep weight sat on her gut, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Her aunt and uncle noticed the Camaros departure and Bia decided to spare them the truth and lied, saying that he had to leave for Autobot business. They comforted her, accepting that her foul mood was because of the disappearance of the Camaro.  
>Zack had steered clear of her since the incident and whispers suddenly surrounded the halls whenever she passed by, but they fell on deaf ears. Suddenly she had so much more on her plate than she bargained for. Sure she had her suspicions of the bot's feelings and intentions, but to come out and say them so openly had thrown Bia for a loop. She still was coming to terms with alien robots even existing.<br>She exhaled a shaky breath and buried her head into her knees. Bia now sat on the overhang of the roof that allowed her a view of the road. She had taken to sitting there for hours at a time, hoping to catch a flash of yellow at first, now it just gave her somewhere to think. It had been a month since that night and Bia still couldn't think of a proper response of her feelings towards the Bot. Frustrated tears filled her eyes, how could he just up and leave her like that! What did he expect from her? It was all so sudden and how could it even work, a robot and a human. A buzzing brought her attention to her cell which was now lit up at her side. Taking a shaky breath she calmed her breathing and answered the phone.  
>"hello" there was no answer. "Is any one there?" she ventured further, what sounded like road noise filled the back ground. "Hello?" she tried one final time, but when no answer came she flipped the phone shut before opening it again to see if the number was familiar. A Jumble of numbers that held no familiar area code sat on the call list and after studying the number for a moment her phone lit up again and she quickly answered not even bothering to check the number that popped up. The road noise, it had to be…<br>"Hey Bia" her mood deflated at those two words.  
>"Oh, hey Sam" she mumbled back, sinking into her slump once again.<br>"Ouch, nice to hear from you too."  
>"Sorry, just feeling a little under the weather. What's up?"<br>"I was wondering if you could ask Bee to come pick me up, I tried his number just a second ago but got a busy tone. Jerk can't even answer his best friends call…" Bia drifted off at that thought, busy phone, no answer, road noise "Hey Bia you there? HELLO!" she winced and pulled the small phone away from her ear.  
>"ya sorry I got sidetracked. Uhm, Bee's not here. Hasn't been for a while."<br>"what?" she winced. She knew not telling Sam would bite her in the butt, and she couldn't lie to him about N.E.S.T business, he knew way more about what happened to the Autobots than she did.  
>"We sorta had a…fight I guess and he left."<br>"What do you mean we sorta had a fight?" she frowned and brought her thumb to her lip, biting the nail as she pondered how to answer that question.  
>"It's…complicated."<br>"My best friend is a 30 foot tall alien robot…I think I can do complicated Bia" she rolled her eyes.  
>"Well…I guess…it was 42 days ago I went out on a date with another guy, and aunt Judy and uncle Ron made me take Bee because they said that it would make them feel better, but it turned out horrible and Bee was just doing terrible things to the guy and he practically ran from me when we got home, and I yelled at Bee then he had to go and turn all human but not really cus he was only like a projecting picture thingy and then started saying how he wanted me to be with him and things got really confusing, I mean he is a freaking robot! What am I supposed say, Oh Bee how nice of you to ask, I would love to be your human lover I mean how would that even work? So I told him I couldn't I didn't know what else to say, and he ran off and he hasn't been back since and Sam I'm worried and I don't know what to do!" She hadn't meant to ramble on, just give him the bare essentials but it felt so good to finally confide in someone, someone who wouldn't deem her completely crazy.<br>"Me and Mika-"  
>"Mika and I" Bia corrected<br>"Don't interrupt your elders it's rude!" he sneered "Anyways as I was saying, Mika and IIIIII, were wondering when this would happened."  
>"Wait you knew this would happen?" she asked appalled that no one had warned her.<br>"Well ya, I'm no cupid but Bee was pretty straightforward Bia. He's just hurt, he hasn't had as much as experience with women as yours truly-"She scoffed at that but Sam pretended not to hear that "and is taking it pretty hard. He'll come around eventually, I'm sure." She frowned. Eventually could be a pretty long time, and he hadn't even shown any sign of wanting to come around, and work things out.  
>"I guess." She sighed, not feeling much better from the advice.<br>"Cheer up Bia, I'm coming home in a day or two, then it will be just us for the Summer. Things will be great." Her heart sank at that, which was another thing she hadn't told him.  
>"actually it will just be you. I leave in a week for school." Again she had to yank the phone from her ear as Sam cried out in protest.<br>"What else have you neglected to tell me?" she winced.  
>"Sorry Sam," her ears perked up as she heard her aunt calling her name from downstairs. "Hey, sorry but I got to go. I'll call you later. Bye love you!" she hung up before Sam could protest further. She quickly climbed back in to window thinking how she could explain her move to Florida for school to Sam.<br>"Coming aunt Judy!" she called as she nearly fell into the room as her foot caught on the window sill. Had she not been so distracted by cursing her window in Spanish she may have noticed the yellow Camaro that slowly drove past the Witwicky household.  
>She looked up to see her room practically all packed up and ready to go. If Bumblebee could run then she could too.<p>

**Ahhhhhhh and that is the end of New Beginnings my lovelies : ) But don't worry Bia and Bee's tale is not over yet! A sequel is in the works that will take place during DOTM and will contain long lost love, action, adventure, romance, tragedy and so much other loveliness! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported this story, I would never have finished without you! So check back soon as the first chapter of the sequel will be up within the week! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up and running. It is titled payphone, and can be found on my page : )  
>Hope you enjoy!<br>**


End file.
